


Memories of Us

by Shellyyum



Series: The Collection [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Anime/Video Game Fusion, Crossover, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 34,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyyum/pseuds/Shellyyum
Summary: What if the characters of Danganronpa were suddenly in the world of Persona 3 and had to deal with the Shadows? It stars Makoto Naegi as the protagonist and him navigating a world he doesn't recall and facing a destiny he isn't quite prepared for. But along with his friends, he can do almost anything.





	1. Leave The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Finished Persona 3 and all the Danganronpa series thus I decided to bring the things I love most from the series which include characters, ideas and death.
> 
> This is a crossover and while some events of the game does play out in my story it isn't the same. I tried to change and reclaim a few things and added the best I could in the story.
> 
> Regardless, hope you enjoy it!

“What the hell was that!?” A small brunette boy squeaked almost covering his eyes in terror, but the adrenaline was forcing him to stand on his two wobbly legs. The terror was etched in his eyes but the older blonde boy shrugged off while the purple haired girl came forward, her voice devoid of emotion.

“What you saw was what we call Shadows and as you can tell, everyone at midnight sleeps in those coffins, but only a select few doesn’t and we are tasked by our free will to stop those shadows.”

“I-I d-don’t understand…”

“It’s really simple. You’re being recruited to help us and you can’t say no.” The blonde stepped back holding the gun loosely in his closed hand as if it didn’t bother him, and yet, how did it make any sense in the end.

“Togami, stop with the harshness. He still has a choice.”

“I don’t think so, Kirigiri. We need him, wasn’t that the point of watching him?”

“Wait! You were watching me? What the hell is wrong with you!?”

Togami kept the expression of indifference but it was cracking under the pressure of anger and annoyance, but Kirigiri kept a good composure while leaning over the small brunette boy.

“Naegi, we need you but it’s still up to you to fight with us. You’ve already summoned your Persona.”

“P-Persona?”

“Yes, the manifestation of your inner self. Persona. That’s what gives us the power to fight the Shadows.” Togami snapped now crossing his arms while still hanging onto the gun, but Naegi’s eyes remained sharp and directly on it.

“You summoned that Persona, remember with the evoker?” Kirigiri moved her eyes to the gun in Togami’s possession. **_The evoker._**

“Yeah…I just put it to my head…and BAM! I was so scared…” Naegi mumbled but he knew he really wasn’t because death didn’t mean a damn thing to him, because he had seen it with his own parents…but it still didn’t explain why this was happening to him of all people and why he was suddenly supposed to fight these Shadow creatures. Why, what was the reason for it? No, he couldn’t be frightened anymore because the time had passed for that and action was called for. It was demanded.

“Some people have a hard time summoning their Personas, but, you didn’t have trouble. I doubt you were really afraid because you showed bravery above all else, and that is why we watched you since you came to the dorms here; And that is why Togami and I need you, but again, it is up to you, but I promise you this isn’t a nightmare or dream because this is the reality you face now. You cannot run from it.”

No, Naegi didn’t…It was easy not to fear mortality and just go with the flow but at the end, he could do it and he summoned his Persona…such a weird creature that came from his inner self, but if he helped these people then could he…? He shook his head violently and at last his quiet voice came to an understanding.

“Well? What are you waiting for!?” Togami raised his voice, almost frustrated to a larger degree with Naegi but this wasn’t an easy decision to make or a light one to take, because like Kirigiri said, this was the reality that he was in and it was up to him to accept or run from it. Which should he do? No one would make the decision for him and yet, he couldn’t be stagnant either because otherwise the Shadows might come back but seeing the figure of the pale Kirigiri in the moonlight was enough to come to some kind of thought.

“Then, I’ll do it, only because I feel like I can help you.”

“That’s good, Naegi. Just took you long enough.” Togami grunted even more turning his back to both of them. “I just hope you realize that you can only summon your Persona during this hour which we call the Dark Hour which is midnight. In the end, it is up to you to strengthen your bond with your Persona through your Social Links. Only you can do this, but don’t expect me to hold your hand or otherwise, I am leaving you.”

“Togami, you don’t have to be so harsh to Naegi…”

“Don’t lecture me, Kirigiri. I don’t need to babysit him and if I have to, I won’t forgive you.”

“Enough, Togami.” Kirigiri was getting filled with a rage that Naegi didn’t want to touch but there was more secrets to uncover and yet, he felt they didn’t know or didn’t want to say. Where did he get this power anyhow? Where did this inner strength come from? Why was he able to summon a Persona, too? Too many burning questions and yet, he had to trust his new found friends and join this little group but it wasn’t just them, too because more Persona members were coming out of the fold, no doubt. There was more if he was found, right?

Yet, he didn’t dare ask and somehow, he grabbed the evoker from the ground and carefully tucked it into his back pocket feeling more determined. More determined to face the grim future with his new friends despite them having weak links to each other and maybe things in his life were meant to be played out this way and maybe he was meant to be here, too? His parents’ deaths had to be the beginning of his struggle, right?

“Also to remember, you’ll get tired as the Dark Hour goes on. Just remember that, okay?”

“Thanks, Kirigiri. I appreciate it so much…”

“Don’t thank me. Thank Togami for he was the one that suggested monitoring you. It wasn’t a coincidence that you came to this high school.”

Togami? Why would he do something like that? Didn’t Togami hate him? And what did Kirigiri mean that it was destiny to be here? Shouldn’t that mean…?  “Then I’ll do my best with my Persona, and you can count on that.”

“You better do more than your best.” Togami replied entering back into Naegi’s mind and yet, he couldn’t picture Togami caring so much.

“Then I’ll do that then.”

“Then it’s settled. Why not get some rest, now? The Dark Hour should be ending now…”

Naegi couldn’t argue that to Kirigiri as a sweeping exhaustion set itself in motion but somehow it was only the start of an adventure he couldn’t leave, a fate worse than death but he didn’t fear the despair or sadness anymore, let alone death because he had seen it. He had seen it in his parents’ double suicide that day after school.

He had found the bodies hanging together and yet, he wasn’t frightened of the possibility of dying, himself. He wasn’t frightened of losing to the Shadows because he knew he could get stronger and live longer than he imagined. He’d have to live forever more.


	2. Hallucinations of the Past

_“Makoto…”_

That voice again, and those same memories…already the pillow was soaked by his incoming tears but Naegi held on. He held on hearing his name being called over and over again, but what did it mean? Who was the caller and why now? He had only felt indifference towards his parents’ death and yet, the feelings being invoked in him startled and frightened him more than anything from last night.

“I heard you already.” He miserably mumbled getting flashes of him and his little sister Komaru being separated among relatives, but he had seen her on holidays from school and whatnot and now, it was unbearable. She had gone mute from the experience but her eyes spoke to him and he never forgot the last parting but hearing his name hurt beyond any ache in his body. Why did it come to this?

He sighed and heaved his same frame up and realized the time…

If he was facing the demons along with the Shadows then he’d do it with enough bravado that they’d all give up and leave him alone, but at least the voices stopped…He couldn’t be bothered with the past now as he only knew how to move forward.

The way to school was quiet and peaceful but he’d have to shake his head to avoid the pain throbbing and when he reached the classroom… “Heya Makoto!” A very excited pink haired boy waved and suddenly disgust rose in  Naegi’s throat. Yeah, he had forgotten that he had to deal with other classmates here in this city and this new high school. How many times did he have to do this? He didn’t know but he sucked it up.

“Hello…Souda?”

“Kazuichi! We’re friends, remember? Besides, we don’t have to be so polite.” Naegi made a polite smile but felt uneasy at Kazuichi’s approach because it was too direct. Too confident…something Naegi wasn’t to be like ever.

“Oh, I keep forgetting that…I’m not used to having friends, that’s all.”

“I’m surprised to hear that because you seem to be a cool guy!”

“You really think so?”

How could Kazuichi conclude that from their few meetings together? Surely there was more to this encounter this morning that Naegi was forgetting but with the headache still there, he couldn’t go forward into his thinking.

“Dude, I know so! Hey, listen, are you doing anything later?”

Many excuses crossed his mouth, but his tongue betrayed him entirely. “Not really. Are you asking to hang out with me or something?”

“Sure am! There is this new ramen shop that opened up in the shopping district and I thought I could take you there, because I wanna try it out!”

“Not alone, I see.”

“Nope and besides, it’s a special offer for two!” Kazuichi beamed holding up a poster that had the name of the ramen shop and it was quite crude but colorful.

The catch was obvious and yet he couldn’t pass it up because of what happened last night…

“HEY! What’s the matter, Makoto? You look so white…”

Naegi waved his hand trying to numb the pain from gripping the desk too hard, and yet, he couldn’t stop wavering between memories and the emotions…and his abilities. How could he summon a Persona of that magnitude? How did he not fear death anymore? What happened to his humanity? Was it hanging along with his parents’ corpses? Yeah, he left it there and would never retrieve it again, not that he wanted to, not that he minded after all, he got an edge from the excitement of living so close to death, maybe?

“I’m f-fine.”

“You sure, Makoto? Well, anyway, we can go after school, you know?”

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to it!” Makoto exclaimed trying to convince himself that it would be okay even if it was outside his comfort zone, but he’d have to try to make friends for his Persona at least.

**Social Links…**

Maybe this would be good for him too, right? Maybe..

_“Makoto.”_

Why was this happening again and here of all places? Didn’t he get rid of those voices from earlier…? He couldn’t breathe or even cry as if he had forgotten how to in this moment in the middle of class. This voice was more steady and not calling out but being so pleasant that he couldn’t take it anymore, that he rushed up disrupting the lecture from the teacher. Going white while his head burned in white hot anger and agony, but he tried to stay on his feet as best as he could and tried to be stronger by all the ways he remembered.

“Naegi, is there something the matter? Do you need to see the nurse?” The teacher’s voice quietly asked putting the piece of chalk down and presenting himself forward. “You, Hagakure, take Naegi to the nurse’s office. Your absence will be excused.”

A rather crazy haired boy stood up and grabbed Naegi by the arm and dragged him out..Hagakure was just as confused but who wouldn’t be? But Naegi didn’t respond at all to Hagakure as if the shock was still pumping directly into his veins and travelling to not just his heart but all his body, numbing it all.

Maybe it was better not to feel anything? Maybe it was a better thought to let go of all he knew, right? Wasn’t this a nightmare and wouldn’t he wake up finally? Wouldn’t this whole experience of his parents dying and leaving childhood behind…would that be an illusion? Wouldn’t he wake up to the blue sky above and just focus on the words that carried weight in his memory? Wouldn’t he wake up in the shining sea of childhood and take the hands that always lifted him up? Wouldn’t he be back home again and not dealing with the Shadows now? Without knowing his own future and perhaps walking a fine line between life and death…

Would he be unrecognizable now or would his sister Komaru say he was just the same? So helpless in the moment of death presenting itself…and so wrapped in his own indifference with everything around him.  Was that really the best choice? Was that the only choice he had? Was it the only way to survive this madness?

**Personas. Shadows**. **The Dark Hour** …was it too much for him to handle? He couldn’t quite tell why he agreed to help with a problem that wasn’t his own. Why? Was it because he showed strength and resolve? Or because of kindness? He didn’t know. He didn’t know but he knew that he couldn’t lose and wouldn’t to these Shadows.


	3. Limits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! I have been playing Persona 3 hardcore and I managed to almost beat it :D

Naegi quietly stared into the abyss as it too, tried to size him up, but what did it matter if he kept being at the edge and never fell in? What did it matter about boundaries if they constantly were crossed? What did he do now that he was shaking violently against his own will? Yet, hot flashes and intrusive thoughts collided in his already frantic mind. Why had he taken up the evoker and decided to fight?

Why was it okay to fight now and run away later like he always did? Yet, he could feel the end coming and did nothing to halt the finality of his own life.

The string of his own life wasn’t anything worthwhile and here he was at the gate of his own darkness, ready to give his life for something more than himself: friendship, companionship, and finally a destiny he didn’t quite fit into. No, there was no pleading for his life now, just silence as the thoughts ended in more confusion and were losing to the nightmare before him.

“PERSONA!!”

At every time he did it, at every time, he felt the coldness being pressed at his head and swore he lost more of himself. More than yesterday and more today, and yet, he had to find a reason to keep being alive. He found himself more and more at the back of his own subconscious; Always arguing about what actions or inactions he thought he should do, but in the end, this was the end of some illusion that he casted himself in the very moment he came to his school. Was it fate to be a Persona user?

Did he mean to be here at this exact moment as a Persona user?

The familiar figure of his new Persona Jack Frost made the situation almost comical, and almost worth climbing every step on the tower. What was it called again? _Yes_ , Tartarus. At least, he had Byakuya and lastly Kyoko with him. Yes, they were his friends as far as he was concerned so why else would he pick up the mantle to fight the daily grinds every day?

The quiet green heal of Diarama came over him and he thanked Kyoko to himself with a nod, but he and Byakuya got back to the endless fight. **The Shadows**. They were everywhere and stronger on full moons and he didn’t quite understand why, but it was related to something that happened 10 years ago at this very school.

The mystery would end now as they climbed room by room to relive that day so long ago, and then maybe there would be greater meaning in the struggle to live.

Remember to live.

Remember to keep fighting for the days weren’t handed out nicely to each other, so pretty, in fact it was quite cruel and quite malicious in its deceitful ways. The deceit would end maybe if they got to the top and maybe confronted the worst of themselves.

The story of them began again.

 

His eyes were shielded by the harsh reality and the loneliness of his exterior life by living with those in the dorm, and with the passing of the shadow’s existence from his mind, a surge of power grew in him. A level up of some sort, and he was getting stronger every day. Stronger all the time that he kept picking up the evoker and readied himself for battle, and Byakuya were even more steady and meticulous in his approach while Kyoko planned far ahead and kept the party well healed and went on the offensive when everyone was taken care of, while, he, Naegi planted the seeds of spirit while accepting more Personas into his self.

The list grew and grew and he found himself brighter and faster now in his ways, as he totally went off the rails and slashes with his new weapon and used his evoker more and more, all the time summoning more Personas.

_“Makoto..”_

That voice reaching at the inner parts of his decaying heart, and yet, he outreached the last of his strength to that warmth he’d always known and loved.

“Makoto, open your eyes.” Kyoko commanded standing over him quite in a disarray manner, shoving her purple hair from her bright eyes, while Byakuya stood farther away with his arms crossed.

“He’s a liability, I’m telling you.” Byakuya barked again filling up the rafters with doubt and insecurity, but Naegi couldn’t be fooled, despite his silent friendship with the blonde boy, there seemed to be a different face he kept wearing especially in battle, and Naegi couldn’t blame him. This wasn’t any sort of game and to treat this as such was the ending of one’s life.

“What have I told you, Togami!?” Kyoko hissed making a planned gesture with a hand to her hip and a shining menacing look, and Naegi could of swore that it was meant for him and not Byakuya, but someone had to take it much more lightly, for Naegi was much more delicate than others.

“No need to protect me, Kyoko. I know what he means, and he’s right. I can’t keep fainting like this and I have to keep fighting and becoming stronger for the future.”

“Are you sure that it’s doable?”

“It is, Byakuya. I know it can be done, and I know I can be stronger but it’s just that I keep hearing…”

“It’s that voice again, isn’t it?” Byakuya moved closer as if to swarm Naegi, but there was something more in the concern and yet, Kyoko blocked the way. “What voice?” She asked accusing of the boys for holding a secret from her but Naegi couldn’t quite say it without being embarrassed and Byakuya wouldn’t for the sake of the friendship.

**Their bond.**

The bonds that kept Naegi sane and helped him fuse more Personas to something more powerful and crazy like, almost retaining the words of the man in the velvet room. Could he only see that man? Didn’t they awake the same way he did? He wasn’t sure and yet, he had to know despite the vagueness of answers that he didn’t want.

“It’s not anything to worry about anymore, it’s just that I get tired and…”

“It’s not good, Naegi.”

“I know, but I’ll try to forget it but for now, we have to get rest. The Dark Hour is nearly over and I’m completely exhausted, don’t you say Kyoko?”

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously and yet, her heels echoed on the barren floor and behind her came Byakuya, also with a look of victory in his eyes; Though Naegi was never too far behind casting his own shadow to the world and making a mark further down in his own mind.


	4. I Will Never Forget

“So, you’re getting the hang of it, it seems.” A mysterious and eerie voice called out from between dreams and reality and suddenly everything felt transformed. He was in a blue room and felt trapped as if vines had winded themselves to his throat.

“Welcome to the Velvet Room. You’re our guest.” The elegantly lady said in a matter of fact tone standing to the side of a large nosed man, that had eyes that bulged. “This is my master.”

“Yes, you have potential that I wish to see fulfilled and a destiny that I cannot fathom to see play.”

“What are you talking about!?” Naegi seemed to be screaming inside but it wasn’t coming out right and all he could do was be paralyzed at the spot. Why was the pain going to him, now? He didn’t sign up for this trickery and deceit when joining Togami and Kirigiri. What was going on? He wanted to thrash about but his insides were churning something awful and so why couldn’t he bring himself to fight the larger demons in himself?

“You’re our guest and by signing the contract, you’ve made up a destiny.” The big nosed man said breaking all immersion.

“A destiny?”

“One that cannot be averted. You will rise and meet your destiny. Apologies, I’m Igor and that’s Elizabeth, my assistant and we’re in the Velvet Room.”

“The V-Velvet Room?” What was going on?

“It exists between dreams and reality. You’re fast asleep in the real world. You are bound by the contract to fulfill it and be the you, that destiny requires.”

“What is this destiny?” Why was there a talk of destiny in his life? He was too young, right? Who knew. Who knew all about it? Maybe Igor did? But Igor would never say, would he?

“You will soon find out in the coming year.”

“But-”

“Time to say goodbye, guest.” Elizabeth slid in with her very feminine tone and with a wave, the walls of the Velvet Room dissolved and Naegi was falling faster and faster than he wanted.

Memories of him washed in and slowly the falling came to a stop and he, too dissolved.

 


	5. Level Up

 Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Naegi calmly exited the dorm and joined the throngs of students towards Gekkoukan High School and slowly exhaled a breath. What was he experiencing now after that odd dream that left him in cold sweats? Sure, he was dreaming again but this was the reality he needed to face and understand. He had this power and needed to exert himself and while finding his seat in the nearly crowded homeroom and somehow, he was greeted by the warm face and character of Souda, no, they were friends and were on first name bases.

“Heya!” Kazuichi drew his chair backwards and sat upon it placing his folding arms on Naegi’s desk. “Are you still going to avoid me? I felt like I haven’t seen you in forever…”

“It’s only been a few days and it was a spring break, don’t you remember?”

“Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that. Man, I don’t want to see my exam results anymore and I heard they are posting them up soon. Man, did you see how much they tested us on? I nearly died but on break, did you do anything on it?”

The ever talkative Kazuichi and it brought a small semblance of a smile to Naegi’s lips.

“Did I say something odd? Why are you smiling?”

“Because you’re so silly and besides I think you probably did just fine on it and even if you didn’t, there is a next time. It’s not like our futures are being decided now.”

“True but the way the teachers drill it, makes it feel like it is.”

“Anyways, are you free after school, Kazuichi?”

“Are you asking me a on date, Makoto?” Stars seemed to glisten in Kazuichi’s eyes and Makoto felt like face palming hard but there was a break. “I’m kidding and yeah, I’m free.”

“Want to go that Ramen place again?”

“Hell yes! Anything with food involved is my favorite place ever!”

“I never pegged as someone that likes food all that much.”

“I do at times. I do, Makoto.”

“Okay, that’s fine. I was just wondering about you.” Why was it difficult to grasp that his Social Link with Kazuichi meant something? Yes, it was leveling up inside of him to a higher plane, maybe not existence but understanding.

**Rank 2**

“Hey, how’s living with Kirigiri like?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Because,” Kazuichi’s face darkened and he leaned in with a glee, a spark of something unimaginable. “she’s popular, you know? And isn’t Togami in the same dorm, too? You are incredibility lucky to be in the same dorm as each other. I bet you guys are close.”

“Not really. I hardly see them both, and together at that.”

“That makes sense because Togami is the Student Council President and Kirigiri is part of the fencing team. She’s captain in fact.” A third voice rung out disturbing Naegi and making Kazuichi leap up.

“Hey!”

“Aoi Asahina and Yasuhiro Hagakure.”

There stood a girl with a tight brown ponytail and a funky haired boy next to her in who knew what that should have been the school uniform. Was he a rebel, too in personality?

“Did you forget to invite us, Kazuichi?” Aoi asked cheerfully pointing to herself.

“Hey! This is between Makoto and myself. No need to butt in! He’s my friend first!”

A hearty laughed erupted from Aoi. “Are you sure you can lay claim to anyone? It is up to him to decide, you know?”

“Yeah.” Yasuhiro muttered in complete compliance with Aoi, as if he was part of her squad but Naegi nearly hung his head in frustration. Why was everyone fighting over him? Why was it necessary to be so tactless?

“Regardless,” Naegi cut in running his fingers through his hair and standing up. “I’m happy to be everyone’s friend, not just Kazuichi’s but please don’t think I don’t care because I do. Just know that this is a little too much for me and besides-”

“We have plans, Kazuichi and I but I don’t see why you guys can’t come too.”

“Makoto!”

“Come on Kazuichi. Won’t it be fun? The more the merrier they say, right? What do you guys say? Free after school?”

This was a stunning victory while Kazuichi remained frozen with his jaw nearly to the floor, figuratively of course. “Yup! Totally free!” Aoi beamed.

“Yup, same. My Kendo session isn’t today for some reason.”  Yasuhiro noted out loud and Naegi nodded. “Then it’s settled. See you guys after school!”

“Yeah, Yasuhiro and I need to return to our own homerooms now or else we get caught like last time.” Aoi shuddered as if recalling the worst memory of her life. Were the teachers here truly dominating?

“You didn’t have to.” Kazuichi finally spoke after the two left.

“I know.” Naegi gently touched his ahoge on his head pushing it back for it to only come back over in its original spot. “But I want to do this right. I feel like I should give myself a break and be friendly for once. I wasn’t always so sociable in middle school but now, here, I can do it.”

Yes, this was a game now but could true bonds be formed?


	6. Within The Realm of Possibilities

Another trek through the empty and sprawling rooms and hallways of Tartarus but while they did all the stairs climbing, what really did they need to find? The top? What could be waiting up there for them?

“Pyro Jack!” Naegi screamed launching the gun at his temple and firing a round and a jack o lantern appeared on a body hovering above them and lightly and Maragi was casted that dealt light fire damage to all the foes lining up. Pyro Jack disappeared and it was always the same with every persona. He ran across the room firing again and calling upon Justice Arcana in the form of a knight on a mighty horse wielding a trident-Berith.

“WATCH OUT NAEGI!” Togami shouted loading the gun into his head and having the persona Zouchouten storm out while bracing for an impact as the shadows swiped above his head and to his side.

“You should worry about yourself! You’re getting pummeled!”

“I can take care of myself, Naegi and you best remember that.” Togami spat as he flew back slamming back first onto the ground but on the opposite way, Kirigiri hadn’t made an uncalculated move and seemed to have taken minimal damage in the process. How could she be so cool in the face of these shadows and dangers that lurked in the outer fringes of hearts?  Yes, the Personas were their realization of the masks they all wore and because of accepting the inner shadows in them, the Personas took on all forms in 12 Arcana-tarot cards that could be summoned with a firing of an Evoker but the way it worked seemed mysterious even to Naegi. Did Kirigiri know it? Even Togami? There was no time to dwell on any of that.

“PERSONA!”

The walls of Tartarus may have shaken up the trio but the shadows were at the edge and were fighting tooth and tongue to the end. If they couldn’t do it here…how could they reach the inner reaches of this labyrinth?  How could they?

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Makoto.”

“Yeah, Kazuichi?”

The face of Kazuichi Souda lined up perfectly and Naegi quickly adjusted his marked eyes to the scene behind him. The classroom and the place that they now stood in was floored at the appearance of someone at the front. What was going on? Who was that? Naegi’s stomach dropped at the sound of voices around him.

“Who’s that?”

“Heard he’s another transfer student…” Two girls whispered to each other but they were the brave ones to talk about the new strange transfer student, to be so rude and open to the possibility of owing nothing to their actions.

“I’m Nagito Komaeda. Nice to make your acquaintance.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter and yes, I've added Nagito to the roster. He's our poster boy of madness but let's see what's up to in this world? What will he choose? Also updated the roster of characters in this story along with the relationships! I am having too much fun!


	7. Fighting Like A War

 

The white haired young man standing in front of them seemed pleasant enough except for the aura of pure madness radiating from him but could he really be that? Could he truly be mad? No, it was just Naegi’s desperate imagination that was causing his senses to tingle away at impossible impressions, but there was intense staring from the students in the homeroom. Could they discern anything from this Nagito Komaeda? No, Naegi shouldn’t be swayed from false convictions and even he could preoccupy himself with more than analyzing his new fellow classmate.

“Nagito Komaeda…eh?” Kazuichi’s voice broke through the mold and had Naegi standing on edge. “There’s nothing special about him, it seems. Why should we bother, right, Makoto?”

“Maybe it’s worth…”

“Nah. I can immediately tell what a weirdo he is, can’t you?”

“I think that’s kind of unfair to label him that when we haven’t actually got to know him.”

The merriment of the homeroom was reignited and Nagito stayed still at the front, beaming with a melancholy smile but what was hidden underneath it? Surely, Nagito wasn’t special…right?

“I don’t want to.”

“Why the hesitation?”

“He’s…”

“WELCOME TO HOMEROOM C-2!!” A voice sprung out from the back and immediately a student came forward in a white uniform that seemed to clash with the other uniforms and Naegi seemed aghast at what he recognized.

“That’s Kiyotaka Ishimaru…that current stuck up.” Kazuichi said bringing Naegi back to reality and back to answering the questions that stemmed from the can of worms that Nagito opened. “He’s a teacher’s pet and currently has the biggest stick up his ass.”

“I WELCOME YOU ON THE BEHALF OF C-2! PLEASE ENSURE YOUR WILL TO LEARN AND CAUSE NO TROUBLE!” Ishimaru bowed in a graceful manner and sat down promptly.

“Is he…?” Naegi found his voice in his throat, a throat that was dry and cotton mouthed.

“He’s the class rep and deserves that title, don’t you think?” A smaller and daintier voice interrupted and before Naegi was a girl that was twice as small as him but a smile didn’t faze the dazzling Kazuichi Souda.

“HEYA, Chihiro! What’s going on?”

“You know her?” Came the puzzled reply.

“Of course. This is Chihiro Fujisaki and she’s the resident president of the A/V club and an active member in charge of the all electronics in this school. She’s talented, don’t you realize? Man, Makoto, you sure don’t know your classmates, well but I won’t hold that against you.”

“You don’t have to give me an introduction like that because I rather be normal than stand out much.” Chihiro felt like a doll, a very expensive doll that could break if you held it wrong but Naegi humored the poor girl and seemed quite alive somehow by meeting new people. Could they be friends that turned into Social Links?

“Come on!” Kazuichi squealed in delight.

Chihiro furiously stumbled and mumbled with a red tangle of sweets on her cheeks.

“S-See you s-slackers…a-are n-no good.”

“Goddamn! We’re part of the freakshow, Makoto.” Kazuichi cursed loudly but the merriment of the room continued and somehow no one cared for any of this continual mess but Naegi quickly glanced at the unmoving Nagito. Would he go anywhere? And why was the strong aura too much to bear? “Let’s get out of here without the sourpuss following us--”

“W-Who are y-you are c-calling a freaking s-sourpuss?”

“Goddamn Toko, your stuttering can’t be worse, can it?”

“S-Shut UP!”

Before the spinning of the confused Chihiro and the last-ditch attempt to maneuver, Kazuichi had dragged Makoto away out and away from the tom foolery of the homeroom.

 

 

 

 

“Hey, fuckers.”

“Does he have to use such language?” Togami sneered clearly uncomfortable at the smaller boy in the chair with a look of stern hardship and no mercy.

“I would like to introduce Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and he’s the acting chairman.”

“Acting?”

“Yes, Naegi. He father is the chairman of the board for this school and thus he knows about us and is willing to be an ally.”

“Uh huh.”

“Yes,”

“Cut it out Kirigiri.” Togami shot vehemently. “We don’t have time for niceties for poor Makoto Naegi.”

Kirigiri gave a cold stare at the clearly annoyed and bored Togami.

“It doesn’t matter because you fuckers need my help through this and because my father owns this school, I have all the resources available to help you.” Fuyuhiko said bringing attention to the scar on his thoughts but if the acting chairman was young like, Naegi, what stopped Fuyuhiko from acting out? What were they meant to do with the shadows and what was the connection?

“The Kuzuryuu Group is powerful indeed but honestly, Togami, don’t be arrogant just because your family is ridiculous too because we’re here for a reason and that’s not to be kind to each other. We won’t explain anymore, Naegi because you ought to know these things.” Kirigiri said sternly and Naegi’s mouth became humid and his breath rolled down his throat.

What would happen now? What would..

“Relax, Naegi.”

 


	8. The Fall of Love

“Kazuichi!”

“Heya, Makoto! Looks like I’m staying in the same dorm as you. Isn’t that awesome?”

There in the hallway with bags and boxes were the influx of a new roommate but it was fine with the dorm being so expansion as it was, there were dozens of rooms on the various three floors and Kazuichi would have the room on the same floor as Makoto.

Togami was mouthing words and most were insults because being the student council president carried prestige in his family and not everyone was worthy of being in the same room as him; but it still irked Naegi a bit that Togami could have that arrogance and air of sophistication when there wasn’t anything exceptional about him except for his money, as his family was the rival of the Kuruyuru Group. Naegi didn’t have much money to his name after his parents’ death and even less when he grew older.

“Anyhow, Souda, do you know where your room is?” Togami put a hard edge to his walking and took a slight curve of the spine by leaning against the sofa chair. “Or do you need someone to explain what it means to be civil and well mannered?”

“Hey! I’m not any of that…I’ll have you know that I can be just as snotty as you and just because--”

“And yes, just because of his family and his grade above yours, he is your senpai and upperclassmen should be treated with respect, so no lip with Togami. You hear me, Souda?”

Why was Kirigiri so icy? Why the dicing of words? Why the need to be cruel and malevolent in her tone but it was empty, wasn’t it? She was completely empty, devoid of any real passion or color.

“Exactly, and if you give me or Kirigiri any trouble, you’re be out of this dorm quicker than disconnecting your head from your body.”

Bloody. Brutal and such imagery.

“Now, Kirigiri and I must go as we can’t always welcome new boarders here. This is a once in a lifetime thing so, be grateful and appreciative that we came.”

All the way up to the second floor, Kazuichi’s own mouth was opening with obscenities and such pleasantries that Naegi’s head felt calm and reassured because Kazuichi felt real. He felt tangible and Naegi could grasp Kazuichi confidently and Naegi did with a single shake.

“Hey, what’s up with that?”

“You gotta be more grateful, Kazuichi…”

“Don’t sound like them, Makoto and I find this to be the best outcome in the history of the world because we can take full advantage with this.” A wild smirk crept on Kazuichi and Naegi felt like shaking his head and face palming.

 “How so?” Timidly the voice emerged and he sought some real struggle to begin; A struggle that could validate his own existence and if using Personas were the key to this….? Was this fate or whatever that brought Kazuichi to this dorm? Did he have the potential too? Was that the reason why he came here? Their stay was only for a year as both Kirigiri and Togami would be graduating in the spring and they were the glue that convinced no doubt Fuyuhiko to let them stay in this old dorm.

“Is that your room? Can I go in?”

“No. It’s private in there…”

“Whatcha hiding, Makoto?”

All the bags and boxes tumbled down and Naegi didn’t have the energy to try anymore, at least for now but Kazuichi didn’t push it further. “I guess we all have our secrets.”

“Yes, we do and I prefer to keep mine locked away in that room.”

 

 

 

 

****

_“JUST…JUST…”_

_The voice was muted as the policeman sheltered the young boy from the bloodless scene, from the swinging bodies but why did it occur? Why was this going on now? Shouldn’t they be alive? Shouldn’t they…? Why did they do this? Why was the young boy lost in nightmare? There wasn’t anything to wake him up and no kiss could help because those lips were cold and dead._

_“Makoto!”_

_“Komaru!” The young boy shoved the policeman and had the advantage of being quite small slipped out and with open arms, he clasped his sister tightly. There were no more doorways to what life could be and there weren’t illusions to what they both saw and heard. The rope and its musty smell and the utter lifelessness of hope ripped from them and the despair that followed onward._

_“Mom…dad…” Komaru sobbed into those arms while having little strength to do little else and this was the nightmare they had shadowing them. The nightmare of those silhouettes outlined in despair and waking hours._

_“MAKOTO-PLEASE!”_

_“PLEASE!”_

Naegi opened his eyes again lost in the nightmare of the past, that day death visited and never left. Could he really be special? Could the voice in his head really say that he was special because of his Persona? Could his Persona define him and his abilities?

“So, you’re thinking too much, it seems.”

“Wh-” 

“I kind of see how it’s hard to accept being ordinary but you’re really extraordinary but my reason here isn’t to give compliments…” A younger black-haired kid in striped clothes stood at the front of the bed with a gleeful smile. Surely, Naegi knew who this kid was but slowly the words didn’t form and Naegi didn’t call out for help, accepting the inevitability of their meeting.

“Every full moon the shadows will be stronger.”

“Why are you bothering me with this?”

“You want to validate your existence with your Persona and thus I’m telling you the means to do it. Think of this as another bond that is necessary.”

**_I am thou…_ **

**_Thou art I…_ **

**_Thou hast established a new bond…_ **

**_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Death Arcana_ **

 


	9. Rainbow

“Look at those scores!”

“You’re at the top as always!”

“See yours?”

The chorus of voices fluttered in range with the gathered students pointing and obsessing over the board and the contents of the paper attached. Naegi almost passed it without a second glance but he knew better today that grades were just as important to both Kirigiri and Togami. They were special, important to the team and to the school but why was Naegi being summoned to the student council room so suddenly? He shoved his hand over his mouth but only let go when his feet started the motion. There in the student council room was Togami poured over a mess of papers.

“Ah, Naegi, you’ve come.”

“Am I bothering you?”

“In fact, we need to talk desperately.” Togami snapped up and inched his towering body over Naegi, while Naegi pushed himself against the door, his heart beating in his ears.

“W-Why f-for…?”

“I’ve been watching you Naegi since you came here and I see that you’ve made friends, formed bonds and I am very grateful that you’ll be stronger and more of an asset to the team.”

So why the feathery response and more than likely, why the lack of distance between him and Togami and where was this all heading? Couldn’t this be talked about in front of the others? Why must this be a secret?

“I understand it’s difficult to be a second year and seeing as both Kirigiri and I are leaving soon, this means the mantle of responsibility comes to you and the future. I’ve both concerned myself with it because I don’t believe the future can be secured.” Togami’s glasses slid for a moment but no amount of retouching came close and slowly, his fingers extended exploring the outer edges of Naegi’s cheek.

“But what do I know? I didn’t take the position of student council president if I didn’t believe in myself and my abilities, and thus this is where you come in. I want you to be my ambassador of sorts to the student body as you see that I lack the common touch. My family is rich, immensely rich and I have all I want within my grasp and nothing is out of my way to have but,” Togami’s tongue came out but it lightly flickered before vanishing and the sharp glare of his glasses gave way to the wall between him and Naegi.

“But there is one thing I desire more than anything that has slipped from my hands time and time again and no amount of prestige and money remedies this.”

“Impossible, Togami senpai. You have everything you want…I never had the chance…”

Naegi’s relatively middle-class existence made for interesting if passive descriptions but he knew it to be the happiest of them all and yet, it was gone before he regretted it. Did Togami never feel that sort of happiness and contentment that Naegi had the intimate pleasure of knowing? But what did this own position entail?

“You were happy, weren’t you, Naegi?”

“I was, sir until…”

“I see, but I want you to keep this between us and only us because this is a task I want you to have and take from me…you promise, Naegi?”

“You don’t have to ask me twice, Togami senpai.”

“This is important Naegi and I want you to get to know your fellow classmates for those with potential could always exist and we need to know, and I am too busy with own life and duties to do it and I also need that part of you that’s always so friendly even if it’s annoyingly grating.”

Togami’s snarled but he hadn’t backed up and hadn’t released Naegi from the snare and would seem like Naegi would have to promise harder to be a social butterfly.

“You think I’m annoying?”

“Of course. No one with a past like yourself could be just as happy.”

“What happens when we find those people with potential?” Surely Naegi could bring back the conversation to the topic at hand.

“Obviously, we recruit them because to win at this game, we need help and you being the new addition means that Kirigiri and I aren’t alone.”

“A-Alone…?”

“Yes, this isn’t the time to repeat me, Naegi. This is the time to be someone worthy of me and my affections.”

How could Naegi convince anyone to join their team like this? Would the person be willing to put their lives at risk to fight the Dark Hour and what did he mean by affections?

“W-Wh-”

Togami’s face darkened as it clouded Naegi’s view and softly the world melted into confused fluttering nonsense. Nonsense that had Naegi locked and had him unable to form the words to coherent strings of sentences. Where was his voice at? And why was Togami acting so funny now? What did he mean by ‘being worthy of him’? Wouldn’t there be a clue of some sort or was it remain vague but he was locked in a forever torment of swirling emotions and Togami wouldn’t let go. What was going on? Why was Naegi subdued in this moment and did Togami mean everything he said?

“I…”

“Togami senpai…”

“It’s not right, is it? I can’t help myself…Naegi..” Breathless and almost out of range of being audible.

“W-What can’t you help?” Naegi stuttered almost huffing and feeling the dryness come back to his throat. Why not of all places.

“You.”

“Togami senpai, this really…really…”

“Speechless you annoying boy?”

“Togami senpai.”

“Very well,” Togami stepped back and his glasses were fogged but somehow that masked his real face and thus Naegi didn’t know if this was played for laughs or worse-serious.

“I need you to do this, so don’t fail me, Naegi. I need you to be worthy of me and even then…”

Naegi didn’t hear more as he grasped the door’s handle and slid out without readying his face to the world. What was going on and why did…? Did Togami kiss him? Why was Naegi trembling so much? No, he had to leave and fast. What was Togami thinking and really scheming?


	10. Thrown Stars

“Mind if I sit next to you?”

The quiet voice broke through any thoughts that Naegi sought to keep from tracing the outer part of his lips. “Sure. It’s Nagito, right?”

“Yes. Nagito Komaeda.”

“I got that part, silly.” Naegi lightly chuckled and noticed the vacant stare of Nagito and how calm and collected he was put together. How could he be like that? How could he stand be talked about all the time? Naegi knew the rumors and dreadful that Nagito was in a witness protective program and was truly part of the mob…silly things like that. What were the other students thinking about when they came with pure conjecture?

“I see your friend isn’t with you.”

“Oh, you mean Kazuichi. He had to take care of something…”

“OH, that’s good then.”

Good? Was Nagito waiting to corner Naegi like this? How and why did it make no sense to him and why was everyone putting him on guard especially since Togami…

“I’ve been waiting to meet you, Makoto Naegi.”

“You have?”

“You’re interesting to me.”

“I take it you want to be friends, huh?”

“We are already friends because I feel like it’s destiny…”

Why was Nagito creepy, too? No, those rumors had no bearings and no way could Naegi judge the Nagito that way because it wasn’t fair to his character even if he felt strange to Naegi. There was always some explanation to everything…okay, even with his Persona and shadows. Even Tartarus had meaning in this world and truth be foretold, that all paths converged at a single fixed point, right? But what the point of wondering to what was meant to take place?

“Then, if this is true then we’re already friends.”

“I am glad, Makoto Naegi.”

“Call me, Makoto. It’s alright to be less formal with friends, right?” And a sheepish uncovered smirk began to form on the lips that Togami touched so smoothly and gently. What the hell was wrong with Naegi? Why was he even thinking about his senpai that way? Togami...what did he mean by everything and was he truly honest? How could he not be? It still hit harder and lingered more than what Naegi wanted.

But a surge of energy, of feeling landed him and he knew before the words caught in his throat.

**Thou art I**

**And I am thou**

**Thou hast established a new bond..**

**Thou shalt be blessed when creating Persona of the Magician Arcana**

 “Is everything alright, Makoto?”

“Yes, Nagito. Tell me about you…”

“There’s nothing interesting in my life story as I rather learn more about you…”

 

 

  

Whispers.

Whispers in the evening that had remarked highly in Naegi’s mind but he crept somehow in the dorm, holding onto his sense of direction hearing now the thudded thumping of footsteps on the second floor. He wanted to try to reach out and see what was going on but he felt like he was intruding more than he should but a pique curiosity filled the brim of his imagination and besides he needed to confront Togami about this morning. Naegi had to square away his feelings and tell Togami that it was impossible to keep up expectations and that Naegi could fall if brought up too high on that pedestal. Wasn’t Naegi worthy already so why was Togami throwing around his feelings to Naegi? It wouldn’t reach and it wouldn’t be accepted because…he couldn’t find the right reasons, the right excuses to talk himself out of climbing up the stairs but on instinct he ducked behind the bannisters.

“You wouldn’t dare do that, Togami.”

“I did and I will, Kirigiri.”

“You’re WRONG, Togami! How could you be so reckless!?”

Both Togami and Kirigiri was shouting and keeping a space between but there wasn’t anything more but furious indignation. What were they talking about anyhow? No, it wasn’t right to eavesdrop but Naegi couldn’t compromise his position because now he felt compelled to stay.

“How could you put that on him?”

“I had no choice.”

“You’re a fool, Togami.”

“Then foolish is what I aim to be.”

“That’s not the point!” Kirigiri was exclaiming with enough force, enough vigor to knock Naegi back if it was directed at him but it wasn’t and yet, Naegi had no clue who they could be referencing to. Could it be him?

“He doesn’t know, does he? You can’t play with him like this…”

“I don’t aim to play when I am involved.”

“You played with me! Admit it!”

Why was Kirigiri out of character now? What had upset her to destroy that mask she wore so peacefully? Then with a step forward then back, as if confused, Togami somehow pushed the air between him and Kirigiri and grasped her with his hands tangled in her long hair.

“Maybe I have but I mean it with him and we have to let this go.”

“Kiss me then. Prove it to me that I mean nothing to you.”

WHAT!

What the hell was happening to Kirigiri? Why was she losing her composure to Togami? Weren’t they equals or was there something that Naegi failed to realize or subtly take in? They always felt close but the betrayal…no, why was it betrayal? It couldn’t hurt him and yet, he was taking it like that.

Togami hesitated.

“I see.” Kirigiri returned to form immediately pulling apart from Togami and flipping her messy bits of hair over her shoulders. “Then I suspect that our relationship will be strictly professional, but I will say this-if you hurt Naegi, then you’ll be in some serious trouble.”

“You sound like I’ll break him. I can’t.”

“You can. You forget he’s a boy, Togami.”

“I won’t, Kirigiri.”

 

 

 

 

  

“So, you’ve found another fucker that has potential.” Fuyuhiko said half grinning and half serious and Kirigiri nodded while Togami bent over the monitors and pinpointed the next member of the elimination squad. “Kazuichi Souda?” He remarked surprised.

“Yes, he was transferred to this dorm not by accident because he was scouted. It was due to Naegi’s good work that we found him. Wake him up and bring him here. There’s things we have to decide and on our next course of action.”

Kazuichi Souda having potential but would he fight the shadows and climb Tartarus with them? Yeah, Kazuichi would have to say yes because he wasn’t alone and Naegi could persuade Kazuichi, right? But still, the earlier conversation that Naegi saw between the two upperclassmen sharply throbbed in his chest.

“You okay, Naegi?”

“I am, Togami senpai.”

“Good. Now remember what we talked about…”

“I haven’t forgotten. I’ll do what I can with Kazuichi.”

 


	11. Edge

“Wow, this is just awesome!” Kazuichi cried excitedly surprising no one except Naegi. How easy it was to convince his friend to join them and maybe there was a purpose to it? Maybe there was a reason why they meant to be on the same team? Maybe, it was more than luck and more destiny. What did that boy say to Naegi anyway that signaled his own existence?

“I hate to break up the festivities…” Togami coughed into his hand and ignored Kazuichi’s continual celebration but why though? Why was joining this team such a big deal? But with any luck, Naegi could look past his friend and see right through Togami but would it be enough to decipher the true motives of this senpai?

“We have to be prepared.” Naegi squeaked.

“For what?” Fuyuhiko interjected echoing everyone’s collected thoughts.

“I just have a feeling that we haven’t done all we could and that more is happening around the corner…”

“I’ll scan.” Kirigiri mentioned summoning her Persona, Juno and was enveloped in a sort of chrysalis sheer material, all while closing her eyes. The Dark Hour was upon them again and now, they would have to deal with whatever shadow showed themselves.

“Naegi is right. I am sensing a huge presence in the shopping district…and other people…”

“What do you mean by that?” Togami demanded almost immediately. His sense of control losing the forefront.

“I sense power, I sense the shadows assembling.”

“Then, I see no other course of action then to get involved, right, fuckers?”

“Fuyuhiko is right! We gotta stomp out these shadows or whatever or else the world is in danger…”

“I don’t think you’ve realized why the shadows are dangerous…we think there’s a connection between a thing we call Apathy Syndrome going around and as it frequents in cases after the Dark Hour.”

“A-Apathy Syndrome?”

“You haven’t noticed it, have you Naegi? It’s all over the air waves and in the people. They are scared and we’re the only ones to stop it and its connection to the shadows.”

“But Kirigiri-”

“You should be more aware and we know why because Fuyuhiko has been monitoring the situation when the Dark Hour appeared more than 5 months ago…”

“That’s right. The Kuzuryu Group is the watch dog of the city and not just because we founded the city either.”

5 months ago? What was Naegi doing before then? Such mundane memories of a life before being in this dorm and before putting an end to shadows. Before his parents’ suicide…? He could scarcely remember yesterday’s breakfast so why would memories of the preceding 5 months make a difference? Did it matter here? How in the hell did the Kuzuryu Group not be involved with the Dark Hour more than this? Why would be they be omniscient when it came to these shadows? This gear? To this room? Why wasn’t Fuyuhiko and his family being held responsible? Maybe they were the cause of everything? Nothing was outside possibilities and yet, Naegi couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed this syndrome sweeping this town. Was he so blind to people that he forgot to be human? Forgot how to see? What else was blind in him? His own heart?

“Then there’s no other choice…”

“I believe so, Togami.”

“We know all our roles and I expect you, Naegi to keep Souda out of trouble.”

“Hey!” Kazuichi objected but they were fiercely denied as Togami turned his head and met Naegi’s eyes but Naegi quickly averted them. It was bad enough that Naegi had the scent of the kiss haunting him forever on his chapped lips, but it was worse to be reminded of it every time he looked at Togami.

How could this last and who asked Kirigiri or Togami to safe guard Naegi’s wellbeing along with his heart? He wasn’t a prize nor something to be hoarded but to live freely and if he had some say in it, he’d tell them to stop and leave him alone.

Wasn’t it like last time? Wasn’t it always? The scenery changed again and Naegi ran and ran hoping to catch the glimpses of the shadow in the middle of the shopping district and he could faintly feel more in that shadow. What? What was he saying to himself now? That he could somehow understand shadows? NO, if they were the cause of this Apathy Syndrome and threatened life, they should be gone.

“PERSONA!”

The Evokers sounded off in unison and many different Personas- Naegi released Sati, a veiled Persona cloaked in fire, Togami- Flauros, a tiger face machine beast that was his main Persona, and lastly Kuzuichi had Principality, a Persona with white wings, a crown, and a holy spear; The Personas were set as Kirigiri stayed in the glow of Juno.

“Over there!”

“I don’t think so.”

“Who’s that?”

“You heard us.”

“UP THERE!”

The voices of Kirigiri, Togami, and lastly an unknown third voice chimed in louder as the Shadow of pure brilliance dropped down from the sky with its zigzagged body and enormous head. It was beyond description only that it beamed magnificence and only signified the struggle to what they fought in.

“It’s time to stop this. I can’t let you go any further.”

A young man stepped out letting the dust of the action settle before his ways could be examined further. “I can’t let you interfere anymore!”

“Who the hell are you!? What gives you the right to-”

“TOGAMI SENPAI!”

They were too close and somehow without knowing the young man pulled out an Evoker and in that moment made his intentions clear.

“I’ll kill you all. You won’t take this from me. Now come to me Persona!” The Persona was unknown to Naegi but it looked menacing enough but he was a Persona user, too? Why was he on the opposite side of them?  

“The Dark Hour will be no more.” Kirigiri mentioned casually but with a bit more bravado in her tone.

“That’s your aim, it seems so it appears I have to stop you.”

“I don’t think so! Flauros! Come to me!” The Evoker from Togami’s side rang off and Flauros launched forward rearing its teeth front and center.

“I don’t think so! PERSONA!” The young man triggered his Persona to clash violently against Flauros, halting any progress and leaving the team in quite a predicament.

“He…s-stopped Togami senpai’s Persona….” Kazuichi’s dominated hand dropped and his Evoker went to his limp hands as it was in the danger zone of falling entirely and maybe shattering? Could it shatter so easily like that?

“It can’t be! WHO ARE YOU!?” Togami bellowed heaving.

“I am the Ultimate Hope of this world and the Dark Hour gives my power and many others’ as you can attest to. I am part of Kuma and it seems you’re being foolish and I’ve come to stop it.” The Evoker gave way to something more real and deadlier-a real gun. The young man held it up. “Your ideals of right and wrong are quite interesting and trying your hardest for vengeance’s sake. Did they tell you why the Kuzuryu Group is so involved? Did they, young one?”

“Stop it…” Naegi began when all the questioning fell on him.

“They caused the Dark Hour and are trying to atone for their sins! But sins aren’t so easily casted away and forgotten. They are etched on the stone marbles to heaven and hell. Too bad, one is going there.”

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you notice the Monokuma easter egg in the chapter?


	12. The Story

“NAEGI!”

Splashes of blood hit Naegi’s face and his consciousness felt lighter than before. The young man hadn’t been aiming for Togami at all but rather Naegi, himself; But why? Did it mean that he had to die now? That he had to lose the same light as his parents’? No, he couldn’t lose it here at the beginning, not at the start of knowing that there was more to his life than ‘existing’ but this was a calamity, wasn’t it? Wouldn’t the Earth split open and pandemonium follow suit? Wouldn’t everyone be affected? No, Naegi would die here and for nothing but what of the contract? Didn’t Igor say that it protected him? Wasn’t Naegi supposed to follow his destiny and accomplish something great but that wasn’t death.

No, fighting the illusions that began to swallow his vision, the impetus came and he stood tall shaking the heavens with him.

“PERSONA!”

“NAEGI-Please!”

Chorus of his teammates didn’t break through the barrier that he put up but he was bringing it to that young man and his mayhem. It had to end quickly or life would end for them both. The both of them falling endlessly into a sea of twilight, of nothingness.

“YOU FUCKING BRAT!”

Suddenly the shadow of a smaller person shot up and Naegi, in his hope, his sorrow recognized Fuyuhiko at the last moment but was it too late for a happier ending? The young man let out a scream that tore through Naegi’s eardrums producing a ringing noise but it wasn’t the end as the world was fading, falling. He could only see the retreat of the young man in the darkest puddles of shadows. How much longer would he fall to despair? How much longer?

_“You don’t have to die, you know. This isn’t where it ends.”_ A little voice quietly spoke in his mind.

Naegi’s mouth was soaked and swimming with blood that anything more to say would be harder to swallow, but it was that boy from before…in his bedroom. How could he forget? Why couldn’t he see that boy now? Was this really all in his head?

This was eternity, wasn’t it?

He couldn’t make out the faces but falling was the closet he’d ever flew and flew gracefully he did.

_“Believe in yourself and you don’t have to die. Makoto Naegi.”_

He didn’t have to die? No, he had a life to return to, a meaning, a purpose to his existence to his anguish. Merely illusions kept him trapped and one time, he’d have to wake up. He’d have to face reality again but wouldn’t it pain him again? He couldn’t stop imagining the flashes of betrayal in his parents’ faces that day.

“Naegi!” Kirigiri.

“Please don’t die on us, Makoto! I need you-we need you.” Kazuichi.

“You must be worthy of me and for that to happen, you cannot die.” Togami whispered in Naegi’s ear that were unclogging and began longing for the breath of noise, of sound to pound again. The pounding of sound reached new heights as it felt so heightened, but Togami so carelessly held Naegi’s slippery hands almost giving himself away but did that matter? Did that matter now when so much was at stake with the shadows?

“It’s over now. Fuyuhiko took care of that guy… I didn’t like the look of him, either. What the hell was his problem for hurting, Makoto!? Next time, I’m going to do something worse to that guy.” Kazuichi spat going from his bended knees to a more dominating position but only from what Naegi could reach to. To aspire to.

“Don’t get yourself killed, fucker. Didn’t I mention that part of being part of the team?”

“No..” Naegi mouthed with the hurt in him and if he wasn’t hurt, would it all go away? Would they abandon him?

“Well, there’s that one part that Kyoko should have told you from the start but regardless, shit what you did was fucking foolish, but brave. Saved us all. The shadow is gone.”

“W-Where--?”

“For now, I’ll go with Kyoko, Kazuichi, and finish the shadow, and you and Byakuya will head to the hospital. Enough of your bullshitting before it begins, you’re going and by the looks of it, you’re still alive. You’re amazing, fucking Makoto Naegi.”

Huddled in Togami’s arms, Naegi felt the stretch of eternity and dizziness overtake him. Yes, overtake him to the small voice in his head that he couldn’t give up because destiny was calling him and it wouldn’t wait anymore.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music listened to: .hack//, Yuki Kajiura, See-Saw


	13. What Should I Do?

Warm bouquet of flowers was waiting on the table’s end while the nurse hurried about and yet, all Naegi could do was go through the feelings. Go through the feeling of exhaustion and yet, he felt safe with Togami and knew that perhaps he had stayed but there wasn’t any evidence of that, just fragments of a warm day and an open window, the blue sky beaming at Naegi.

He had lived but to what end?

He sat up in bed with all sorts of machines and an IV bag attached to him, but it felt strangely fine but how long had he been here? How long did the clock keep on ticking and did it matter? Though he was alone, the moment to take was his’.

How long had it been since his last human interaction?

_“Makoto…remember what I told you?”_

He shut his eyes briefly swayed by the coming breeze and holding to the last of the cold’s intervention in the middle of the spring. Did it want to come back so desperately? Did it have more to give and was it like him, too? So close to touch and to know but feeling the true weight of regret?

“Oh Komaru, I’m sorry for putting you through this…I wish I could have…been there more for you…”

Why was his little sister being brought up now in the forefront of his mind? He did leave so abruptly and for good reason-the reactions to the past and her inability to let it go like him but she was worse off.

“Are you talking about your sister?”

“Togami senpai. I didn’t…think…you’d…”

“You thought I’d leave your side? I told you and will keep telling you, Naegi, what’s most important to me.” He gripped the edges of the chair before entertaining the thought to sit and be there.

“You don’t have to do this. You don’t at all…”

“Again, Naegi. Stop making me repeat myself but regardless, I do have power thanks to the Togami Group and so I know about your sister. I oversaw your relocation to the dorm along with Kuzuryu.”

“How did you…?”

“We’ve known it since the Dark Hour those many months ago and it coincides with your arrival, as well and so we couldn’t take it off the table.”

Togami folded his arms and retained a solemn expression.

“Do you think it has anything to do with me?”

“Yes, though we aren’t sure what the connection is; We just know that you are the catalyst to this Dark Hour and it’s most conjecture at this point why it exists…why you of all people brought it.”

Naegi’s face darkened and waves of regret filled him.

“Don’t think it’s your fault entirely. This Dark Hour will be gone once we find the connection and root it out. That is what Kuzuryu is aiming for.”

“Isn’t your family powerful, too? Why aren’t you leading the investigation?”

“Fair question. It must do with my great grandfather and Kuzuryu’s as well and the deal they made to each other. They were always rivals in love, business, and life it seems but honestly, the details are foggy but what I do know is that my own father didn’t believe in the Dark Hour and so I rebelled. I knew it was real when I got the ‘potential’ to summon my Persona.”

“Why didn’t your father believe it?”

“I haven’t the idea but I do know that Kuzuryu knows more than he lets on.”

“I am sure, Togami senpai…”

“I see you’ve been up and down with calling me your superior then back to my given name but there’s no need to worry now. Call me Byakuya because after all, my eyes are on you.”

Without a worry and second guess, another time flashed by Naegi and then again, he felt the caress of lips on his own but why did his body feel super tired? Such vertigo and yet, he didn’t want Byakuya to let go. No, what was Naegi saying?

No. No.

He wanted to partake in the uptake of passion but it was all subdued with barrels of pain shot up his chest. The bullet wound and yet, he couldn’t let go.

“Hey--”

“KAZUICHI!”

“Am I interrupting something personal, here?”

Kazuichi held up a bag of food no doubt but remained awe stuck in front of a very personal glimpse into uncontrollable feelings.

“You were. Very rude.” Byakuya recovered surrendering back to his more composite self.

“Hey! While you’re smooching Makoto, you failed to realize he’s still in a lot of pain! He did survive after all from that wacko Kuma guy. Wonder who he was…”

“That’s the job that we’re up against and since Kuma could use a Persona means trouble for us.”

“It was strange but why was he going around shooting people and what was up with his speaking? Jeez, what a strange guy. I wouldn’t want to hang with him at all.”

“Nobody asked you to, just do your job and,” Byakuya pressed up against Kazuichi and somehow Naegi could hear gently. “do not repeat what you saw today to anyone. Right now, it’s up in the air.”

“Okay. Fine. Whatever. Just get out already! You’ve hogged Makoto enough to yourself!”

“I was not aware that Naegi could be shared between friends nor did I believe him to be an object.”

“Stop acting high and mighty. You just end up pissing me off.” Kazuichi loosen the grip on the bag and it came tumbling down in pure fury with him nearly grabbing Byakuya by the collar. “And I don’t like guys that piss me off, you hear me? I don’t care what you’re after in Makoto but leave. Him. Alone.”

Byakuya stormed out promptly and somehow with the tension gone, Kazuichi smiled.

“See? I have your best interest in mind, Makoto.”

“I can see that but Kazuichi, you were really harsh with Byakuya and-”

“And what? You feel sorry for him? He grew up in luxury while we had nothing. You wanna date him or whatever but you’ll end up getting trampled on in the end, that’s what rich guys do to their toys afterwards. You’re nothing but a toy to him, Makoto!”

Was…Kazuichi jealous? Could that be why he was putting on this show of bravado? It made sense but…?

“Oh, one more thing, I bumped into that Komaeda guy at school and somehow he got worried or whatever and followed me to the hospital. He’s by the nurse’s station, waiting but seriously, Makoto, be careful. He’s a weird one.”

“Kazuichi, please don’t stay too long because I am in a lot of pain.”

“I know. Why do you think I chased out Togami?”

“Still harsh on him.” Naegi reminded but it went on deaf ears but of course. What else did he expect from Kazuichi Souda?

“KOMAEDA!” Kazuichi bellowed sticking his head outside the frame of the door and soon as he bent and gathered the bag back up, the white fluff of frizzy hair bounced in sight. His hair was like cotton candy.

“Yes, Souda? Oh, hello, Makoto. I see you’re recovering but I did want to give you these assignments from class. There was a drawing to see who’d come but with my luck, I got picked. So, here’s your assignments. I don’t want you to fall behind.”

Nagito’s hands let the flood gate go and the multitudes of papers fell on Naegi’s knees. Not at all weird except how could Naegi think about homework when the world was in danger? His world, of course and this whole Dark Hour eating at him.

“Thanks, Nagito. I’ll get started on them right away. Thank you, too, Kazuichi for coming here with food, too because the hospital food is terrible.”

“That never changes.” Kazuichi remarked pulling the tray over Naegi and dumping out the plastic containers of food. Sure, he’d doubt that Kazuichi cooked any of this but maybe this was leftovers from fast food?

Naegi didn’t ask because he didn’t want to know and because he rather have something other than hospital food that ended up dry and too dull, but this was okay. That was okay because to him, the food in those plastic containers were magnificent and his taste buds soared.

Then with a single swipe of the hand, Nagito touched Makoto and a tingly sensation filled the edges of his being. It wasn’t like with Byakuya in the slightest because this feeling was truly other worldly and Nagito looked like he got away but Naegi’s heart remained in limbo now. He was already fretting about Byakuya and what implications their relationship would put on their missions to fight Shadows but he didn’t care somehow. He didn’t wonder anymore but what should he do? What should he do with love?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music listened to : Crazy( 미쳐) by M to M (엠투엠), Leave Nothing by Faye Wong, What Should I Do by Park Da Ye from the Kdrama You're Beautiful, Nonfiction Love Song by Jillian Edwards


	14. Fan Art

 

 

 

Done by the lovely Allie Chan Malott on her [Etsy shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/AllieChanMalott)

Me and various Danganronpa Cast by the lovely Kacea on her [Etsy Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/RefrigeratorARTShop)

Byakuya ; Komaeda and I again. Done by the lovely Crystal Lee on her[ Etsy Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/CrystalLeeArts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All commissioned by me :D


	15. Heartless

So breathless, so endless the hospital stay was and so wonderful at the same too, because Naegi could experience the slowness of the world and what it had to renew in him; But feelings bugged him and the whole nonsense with Kazuichi’s jealously and Nagito being so close made him jittery and while Naegi didn’t have the answers to the stardust in his eyes, he knew that they could still be trusted. How much longer till the wait was over?

He had various visitors but never Kirigiri and yet, he couldn’t recall any kindness from her or sudden change of heart, only her arguments with Byakuya that night. Was Naegi a pawn to everyone? Was he meant for more than being a piece on the checkers board? He had a will, a will to live and the right to know what was beyond good and evil.

Did Kirigiri hate him, then? Or was she always so icy? But he knew his inclinations were real towards Byakuya somehow but how could Naegi blossom then? How could he be vulnerable, so naked? He had thought he’d rid himself of that after his parents’ death and Komaru’s subsequent hospitalization. Could he muster the man power to see her after all these years in those hallways? In that room with her catatonic? It was his fault that his parents hung themselves and what did it do than leave indelible marks that stained the heart and ripped out the soul to a vacuum less space. Not any place for stars now, not in the center of galaxies being sucked up to super massive black holes and yet, he had gone there already and stayed true to himself, it was just that he ran away. What else was new but to run?

But no news from either Byakuya or Kazuichi about the shadow that full moon night.

Did they defeat it in time?

Was there even a chance to do so?

“You’re pathetic sometimes, Naegi.”

“Kirigiri!”

Was this the first time she visited?

“Don’t be too surprised. I came out for necessity and nothing more, and besides Togami has been keeping up with your progress. You should be back in the dorm in a few more days. I spoke with the nurse and even doctor and your wound wasn’t completely life threatening but it wasn’t superficial either.”  She leaned against her stiff leg and crossed her arms impatiently. Did Kirigiri not like being here? Was there a remote signal that she hated or resented Naegi because of Byakuya?

No, she was beyond pettiness and besides, she wanted to protect Naegi, because that’s what he heard or was he being deceived? Was Byakuya some type of play boy or worse still?

“I’m glad to hear I’ll be out soon. I wonder if I can go back to school right away. It’s been nice staying here as it makes me slow down and think of the past.”

“Your past is well known to us, by the way.”

The Dark Hour came when he did those months ago and so he wasn’t completely taken aback to Kirigiri’s admission to the team’s knowledge.

“You never asked about your sister.”

“Oh, I don’t need to. She’s practically out of my reach and besides I know where she resides but I haven’t seen her in a few years. Don’t think she would remember or even react to me.”

He hung his head. Of course, Komaru wouldn’t.

 

_“Komaru! KOMARU! Listen to me. You can’t give in, you can’t! Listen to me! I need you too and losing you would be the worst…no, the icing on the cake for me. I can’t take it and that’s why I must do this. You left me with no choice but know you can’t give in just because mom and dad are gone. We’re better than this.”_

_“Makoto…p-please don’t leave me.” Komaru clutched at her sleeves, teary eyed and still wrestling with her own phrases and natural tongue movements but the moment was never going to change. The papers were signed and sealed Naegi was done with her erratic and unfocused behavior. The screaming fits, the fussing and lately, the threats to her safety and her own life._

_“Komaru. I have to go but remember I loved you.”_

_“MAKOTO! DON’T YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK TO ME! I am your sister and…” She groaned doubling at the waist and shaking her head. The fits were returning but was it wise to let her go to the institution this? But he already was facing away and with the wind bustling between them, he realized he didn’t love his sister that much anymore. How terrible of a big brother he was but how could he feel any better than to get rid of her this way? His relatives agreed and ultimately, it was his decision to lead her here._

_He loved her._

The wind rustled against his growing hair and ahoge but it always stood in the place but Kirigiri was a wall of unmovable emotion and humanity but no matter at least she finally visited.

“Is that all? You weren’t worried about me or anything?”

“No. I knew you’d pull through just I didn’t think you’d be so bold and save Togami like that.”

“That guy wasn’t aiming at Byakuya and you know it. I was the target.”

Why? Did that guy know about Naegi’s own coincidence with the Dark Hour? Did that guy know Naegi brought that calamity against this town? No, if that guy was trying to preserve the Dark Hour and his powers, he wouldn’t have tried to kill Naegi in cold blood.

“He doesn’t know how it is to be like us.”

“What is ‘us’ anyway, Kirigiri? I heard you guys…I heard..”

Her gloved hands clenched.

“I don’t care at this point but know I can look after myself and whatever happened between you and Byakuya, know this much-we still have to be a team and figure out these mysteries and stop these shadows.”

Asserting himself at the wrong times and moments but would she take it in stride or blow over? No, it was her MO to break down but there were cracks in that wall and clear as a blue sky, Naegi could see through. What he saw, he couldn’t decipher but it was a Kirigiri that he didn’t recognize. Her inner self.

“Then if you excuse me, Naegi.”

Again, left in the cold but did he deserve this? Yes, he was a heartless bastard at the core.


	16. Future Date

 

 

 

 

“You look a little pale but otherwise, you’re alive. Scared us for a second, Makoto.” Kazuichi yelled while his spiked bracelet moved slightly but Naegi noticed that Nagito was there in his world, so meticulous and alone. What secrets did Nagito have?

 “Glad you’re okay, Makoto. Don’t worry, I didn’t tell anyone about the reason why you were in the hospital. Kazuichi told me everything.”

“Sorry about that, Makoto. I didn’t mean to but man, I felt sorry for Nagito. He really has taken a liking to you and insisted on the truth and I have a hard time letting it stay secret long but don’t worry, he only knows. He promises not to say anything.”

Kazuichi rubbed his head and grinned but Naegi found it comforting to know the kind of laughter that Kazuichi had in him and how little Naegi had. There was a void, perhaps but it wasn’t caused by him but he couldn’t hide or close it no matter what he did or tried.

“It’s okay, Kazuichi. You’re such a good friend! At least now, Nagito has done his duty and helped me keep up with the school work. I am all caught up and glad. I didn’t want to worry about homework or anything.”

“Makoto, you didn’t have to do that because I am sure that the teachers would have given you a pass.”

“It was no problem and besides it gave me something to do and while it was nice to sit, I missed coming to school.”

“School. Argh. Can’t we talk about something else while we’re here?”

“Oh, Kazuichi…”

“Why are you laughing at me? You, too, Nagito? Geez, you both are hopeless. This isn’t funny, dammit!”

That fake anger only produced the loudest of laughing and only served to make the situation light hearted than Naegi cared to admit but he needed it and respected the efforts given now.

“I can’t help it.” Nagito gasped and soon got into a hearty laughing fit and couldn’t stop.

Where did this bout of happiness come from? It was from the depths of his soul, wasn’t it? Or did the heart play more to his laughter than Naegi cared to comment on? Sure, it was great to have friends and be loved by them, wasn’t it, Nagito? Even to Kazuichi’s sake…Wasn’t it great to bask in warmth?

“Oh geez. I think Nagito is broken.”

“Nah, he’s just enjoying himself.”

“That I am and it’s thanks to Makoto and you, Kazuichi.”

“Thanks, Nagito. You aren’t a bad guy, at all.”

“I hope I’m not after all, I do have you both.”

“That’s right, Nagito. You have Kazuichi and I, on your side.”

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Makoto? Can I talk to you for a moment?” Nagito was now hard pressed to make a statement out of something but Naegi held back alongside the roaring crowd of students passing. It was late after school that Nagito caught up with Naegi but what could be so important that Nagito couldn’t say earlier in front of Kazuichi? Naegi’s stomach rumbled.

“I don’t want to cause you alarm but I want to be around you…and…”

“Nagito-”

“I want you to spend some time with me, so I thought we’d see a movie tomorrow, after all it’s the weekend. Not a date or anything, just something between us.”

A date? What?

“Nagito, I can’t…”

“Please, Makoto! It means the world to me!”

“I have school stuff to do and…”

“Just please, Makoto?”

The school stuff was with the team but couldn’t Naegi squeeze in some time with Nagito, too? It was possible because the whole executing shadows thing didn’t really start until midnight but even so, no doubt Fuyuhiko would be busy prepping them and going over strategy, right? There wasn’t time, was there?

“Okay, but hopefully the movie isn’t too long because I still have to some stuff for school and most importantly my dorm.”

“It won’t take up too much of your time since it’s in the afternoon.”

“Fine. I’ll accept this time but know that my time is important to the dorm and school.”

“It best be.” A third voice interrupted harshly and from the side glances, it came from the back of Naegi-Byakuya was here.

“Oh. Who’s this?” Nagito asked.

“You don’t know me? How strange. I am Byakuya Togami, president of the Student Council here and dorm mate of this Makoto Naegi, and you better be truthful because Naegi has things to do for the school and it’s very imperative that it gets done and I won’t stand for people that waste my time. I have my eye on you, Nagito Komaeda.”

“How-?”

“I have my ways after all I am a Togami.”

Now, Byakuya was showing off and making Naegi very nervous but he trusted his senpai, right? No, what should Naegi consider Byakuya now? Boyfriend? Friend? Best friend? What? Lover, maybe?

“Okay, but I promise that Makoto will be in good hands and I’ll return him home safely.”

“Keep good on your promise.”

“Yes, Togami senpai.”

Then out of earshot of the disappearing Nagito, “I don’t like that boy, Makoto.  Be wary of him and others like him.” And before Naegi could question that logic, Byakuya, also left. How odd.

  


	17. To Live, To Feel

Jumping in the puddles that the sudden rain brought, there had to be a new life within Naegi to find something glorious in the mundane ordinary life. He didn’t have to ask or even regret anything in his existence and he could coexist with the thought of Persona in him but today was an auspicious day to begin with.

 “I thought you wouldn’t come.”

“Why wouldn’t I? I did promise after all, Nagito, and I try as cliched as it sounds to keep them.”

 “You’re not like everyone else but that’s fine. I rather you not be ordinary.”

“I don’t know, I find myself quite ordinary at times except for when I don’t but…”

A light chuckle and a feigned expression of surprise came to him but Nagito didn’t seem to be in a hurry to do anything and weren’t they supposed to go to a movie? Or was that pretense for something else?

“I wanna be honest with you, Makoto, but…”

Naegi clutched his umbrella tightly and tried to relax on the bench besides Nagito, but there wasn’t really such a thing with him, right?

“It’s fine. We’re friends after all.”

“Yes, but what is really a friend? I always wondered that myself and growing up…I never had many ‘friends’ but at least now, I can say I have one.”

“Don’t be silly, Kazuichi is a friend too.”

Nagito lightened up but quickly hid amongst the inner workings of himself, like always. Why did people do that? Why did it matter? Naegi could see the shadows in Nagito’s eyes despite the almost cartoonish appearance of him. The white tumbling and tangling hair that felt more fairytail and almost whisked Naegi into dreams. Dreams that had been dark for so long. Dreams that Naegi could crave but never obtain, was it stubbornness that held him back this time?

Nagito felt like a dream with the tips of his fluffy and tangling hair catching the rain particles as he sat without an umbrella and as often as Naegi wanted to offer his’, rejection would come and somehow that is what Nagito really wanted. Did Nagito express himself more in the gentle rain?

The gentle dawn would come soon and somehow Naegi lost all sense of time in this meeting with Nagito, as if it was meant to happen.

“I still feel closer to you. I feel like I know you more than most people.”

“You really don’t.” A source of welling anger bubbled through and Naegi quickly closed it despite getting a more complex face from Nagito, but what was he thinking and why would he say that? They hadn’t known each other that long unless there was a longing that Nagito had that Naegi knew of; And that was the only reason why they could be kindred souls in this moment because he knew of the deepening despair that Nagito would open to. Naegi knew that from the day he was born that despair would follow him otherwise and this showed up with his family and how heartless he was towards their memory living or dead.

“I can see the hurt, Makoto. I can see what’s paining you every day. You don’t have to keep pretending to be happy when you aren’t.”

Nagito’s voice was very deliberate and calm as if striking the rain and leaving no imprint. Why couldn’t Naegi move anymore? Why couldn’t he open his mouth to refute all of this? Surely, if they all knew the horrors then he’d only get pity and he didn’t want that because from tragedy always came strength. He had to build himself up to avoid the hardest things in his life and instead cruise to where the pain didn’t get. If he let go, would it flood the world? He would be part of the story that ended the world but what the team was doing was the opposite. They were saving the world and he could do that so in the end, he’d save himself, right?

“Nagito, let’s get going.”

Naegi found renewed vigor and tried to leave but with a swift course of action, Nagito grabbed Naegi’s hand; And Nagito’s hair was obscuring his vulnerable face that no doubt threatened to violate him and with some grip, Naegi felt it. The wavering and loss of control.

“I can’t let you go, Makoto. I can’t when there’s so much more to _us_.”

“ **Us?** I don’t think I understand.”

“You don’t know now, but you will later, believe me and you’ll need me. You’ll need me only.”

“Nagito!” Naegi cried leaning and taking Nagito’s face in his palms. The umbrella now flying away.

“I don’t understand…”

“You don’t but you will. Makoto, just make it stop… _hurting_ …” Nagito averted his eyes and somehow Naegi had to correct this and make this better because the once shy and lonesome new transfer student was in turmoil. If they both weren’t hurting, would their existence matter? Would their story mean a damn to anyone?

“I wish I could. I wish I knew how to make it stop hurting every day but Nagito, we can’t give into despair and sorrow. I don’t know what’s happened in your life but know that I am doing the best I can for you.”

“Oh, Makoto, you’re an angel, too wonderful to behold.”

Madness.

Nagito was dancing in madness and it grew in his pale green eyes, but it was so incomprehensible to Naegi that he had to let go. What was going on? Was the world mad from this apathy?

“Because you see, there’s a reason why I called you here, today.”

“What? I thought-”

“I want you to kill me.”

“NAGITO! Are you…no you can’t. There’s nothing worth losing your life over!”

“Spare me the cliched details of your little speech. I do value our friendship but it cannot go on. It cannot live as I do. You cannot live as I live.”

“I won’t do any such thing. You’re just ridiculous.” Naegi spat as the wind and rain ravaged his fragile body and sent shivers through to his bones. What did he have to do to show that Nagito was important to him? What could he do in this instance to make it all go away? Yes, life was suffering but it didn’t excuse death to be an option, and an open one at that.

“You’re the only one that cared about me…”

“Of course, because I understand the anguish you feel. I see myself in you, Nagito. Please stop being ridiculous and…”

“If that was to go away? Would you leave me?”

“Nagito-”

An honest answer had to be had but with no diction, Naegi couldn’t bring it out of himself and so Nagito faced the storms alone; But it didn’t have to be true in this case all the time. There were millions of lies that were told daily to them both but they didn’t have to listen and could shut out those people but Nagito felt too cryptic. Too vague. Too frightened. He was backed into that tight space.

What should Naegi do?

“No matter if the pain left, I wouldn’t forget about you. You’re silly to think I could or ever would. Oh, Nagito, there’s no humanely way to express myself to you.”

What should he do?

“There is a way and I’ve seen it.”

“How can I show you? Please tell me!”

Without more, Naegi again was on the receiving end of lips on his’ but it was unique this time compared to Byakuya’s. For instance, Nagito’s lips tasted salty and chapped to a large degree but it felt like a pure nightmare that this had to occur again but it left Naegi more perplexed than before.

But unlike Byakuya’s own sudden action, Naegi did and would shove back against the gasping Nagito.

It had to end here. It had to end the sadness in both of them, somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs listened to: Flower Pot by Alex from Clazziquai, Uso by SID, Mononoke Hime by Eri Takenaka, Kimi Ga Ita Monogatari by See-Saw, Yasashii Yoake by See-Saw, I Loved You by Casker


	18. Last Surprise

Now, Nagito was saying desperately not to go and Naegi could read it all without mouths moving; But Naegi had to go and yet, letting go was never easy even for a friend but was it beyond hope to help Nagito when Naegi hadn’t even conquered his own demons?

“I don’t understand you, Nagito. Don’t you understand that I’m a bad person and someone you shouldn’t call a friend?”

“I don’t believe that.”

“You really should. There is a lot you don’t know and should know, too, but there’s no point in excusing myself from the blame.”

“Just don’t go.”

“I can’t stay and I don’t feel the same.”

Even if denial was the best option, Nagito couldn’t keep coming and pumping its deception and expect to hit the truth and the painful truth of what Naegi really was. But did he have to hide from it? He only did what was necessary in those moments and yet, he was framed as being bad in his mind; Chained and treated like a prisoner, a prisoner in his own mind and yet, it fit perfectly in the narrative that he made for himself.

“Look, Nagito, I understand that it’s hard but listen to me: I can’t do everything and besides…”

“You can if you tried. You’re just running.”

“How in the hell am I running!?”

The rain was letting up and soon without knowing it, the clock changed to midnight but Nagito didn’t slip into his coffin and yet, this didn’t take precedence for Naegi. Yet, it should have and without his Evoker, he was powerless. He really had to go but without Nagito’s interference, he’d stay.

“I can’t stay here. We both can’t.”

“But Makoto…”

“I’m serious, Nagito!”

The Shadows would be coming in full force and with no way to summon his Persona, they were in trouble and yet, how could Nagito know this? With any luck, they’d make it back to the dorm safe and sound but did it mean that he had potential too? Naegi had to report it back immediately, if he could.

He reached and grabbed Nagito’s entirely arm and brought the swirly head boy up, but confusion was already set in and would take eons to dust off but there wasn’t any time for that, and yet, Nagito resisted. Goddamn, it wasn’t the time when their lives were in danger and yet, how could he grasp that concept without Naegi spilling the beans of what his purpose was?

_Persona…_

If he had the power to change and save the world, saving himself too, would he take it even if the odds against him? But there was no power with his Evoker.

“Makoto!”

Then out of the corner of the bench came a blob of blackness and it snatched out its arms, whipping them above Naegi’s and Nagito’s heads. Still, Nagito was stubborn until it didn’t suit him anymore and it would be too late.

“We don’t have time to talk but those things will _kill_ you. Do you really want to die that badly?”

“I..I..”

“Yeah, you may long for it but you can’t commit to it and I don’t blame you. It’s too permanent, so we gotta get to my dorm asap.”

Nagito’s eyes were pleading. Death was a commitment that neither really wanted to meet now and would shoulder off the responsibility until later. Then with a clue, the shadow lashed out again and Nagito ducked completely freeing himself but Naegi reached out again, futile as the attempts were.

Then if a bulb went off in Nagito, he began to listen and slowly inched away, running past and soon Naegi joined him, weaving through the coffins that bunched up the streets and sidewalks. People were transmogrified and they’d be safe in the Dark Hour but it didn’t count for Nagito or Naegi in this instance. Why was Nagito destined to slay shadows and be a Persona user, too?

The groans of shadows began nipping at their heels and soon familiar landscapes made it into view, but the dorm was a bit off and slowly the signs of exhaustion was playing through them both. Would they make it? Would Nagito last in this Dark Hour?

“Huh?”

“A Persona…Someone’s here!” Naegi cried excitedly but whoever it was, they’d be saved in time and not killed by these shadows.

“P-Persona?”

“Yes, the manifestation of our true selves. We fight those things-shadows-you see, you’re in a period called the Dark Hour and people that retain their true form are potential candidates for being Persona users. I think we’ll be fine.”

The exposition would be a lot to swallow here but Naegi had to be straight and true with Nagito and that meant putting him on an equal level of understanding and knowledge.

Without further ado, the figures that created the Persona up ahead formed, and it was joined by another one and from sight, it was composed of Byakuya, Kirigiri and good old Kazuichi. Now, Naegi would be scolded perhaps for being so negligent in this case, but it would have to be done later.

“Here!”

The Evoker was thrown and Naegi caught it between his palms and lifted it up against his temple.

“PERSONA!” Out popped a blacken Jack Frost named Black Frost, and with causal aiming, enormous ice shards gathered around the shadows and shattered.  

“You..You..” Nagito stuttered and Naegi stood there, fixed and gazing down at the terrified boy in them. They both could gain power and through Persona, it was possible and doable. Maybe Naegi came off as crass but cool was something he was in this moment and quickly he worked at eliminating those gathering shadows.

Foolish it was to be boasting, Naegi was saving them both and without a glance back, he knew that the others would be here soon but he had to pull Nagito up and make something out of him.

“Yes, I am a Persona user and I strive to rid the world from the Dark Hour. You should plan your own reasons to fight.”

“F-Fight?”

“Yes, this is fighting those creatures. Don’t be afraid.”

“I’m no longer afraid. I’ll help you, Makoto.”

With determination, and with some intuition, Naegi threw the Evoker Nagito’s way and hoped the instincts of using it came to him.

Would Nagito awaken?

“Don’t be afraid. Think of it like accepting your death and do it.”

In a show of sparkles and flashes, a Persona emerged: Alice, a young blonde girl that seemed suited to Nagito and with a show of strength… “This is the power of Persona…I…I…know what must be done.”

And with darkness of instant death (mudo) came down, the Dark Hour quieted and soon the shadows were placid and gone. Nagito had done it and yet, he was collapsing and Naegi quickly grabbed Nagito by his waist. It would be all right and somehow it was known.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music listened to: Trace by Monni and Last Surprise by Lyn from Persona 5 OST


	19. Treasure Every Moment

“I’m back here…again.”

“Of course, you are because after all we do have a contract. You’ve yet to fulfill your role in all of this.” Igor didn’t move but somehow it was all the same now because Naegi knew the procedure and knew sometimes that Igor summoned him for whatever reasons.

 “Don’t you realize, I can’t? This was a mistake…if I could take it back, I would.”

So much doubt and yet, Naegi couldn’t come up with anything plausible to escape into but he remembered the scenes clearly. Nagito had awakened his Persona but there was no there was no waking up Naegi and making him cry. If they had to, he’d shed no tears and it didn’t disturb him too much that his heart felt barren for the things that were there seemed easier to grasp.

“You’re our esteemed guest and we are at your disposal. Ask the questions if you have them.”

“Why me? Why me? I can’t do this…”

“You were chosen by fate that you come here. Your role is significant here.”

“Don’t you hear me? I made a mistake! Rip the contract and let me go! I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keep waiting for people to wake me up and hurt me.”

There was only the passing silence and yet, Naegi couldn’t let go. He had voided his reasons for living, didn’t he? He abandoned his sister, turned his back on family and thoughts of bliss and yet, he sought some reconciliation to the heart and soul inside.

“Is this all my fault!?”

Was the Dark Hour existing only to suck the air from Naegi? Or were they both living off each other mutually? Why did the Dark Hour start 5 months ago and what did Fuyuhiko know? His family had a hand, otherwise why were the Evokers a big deal and why he gathered the team like that, right?

He had find the source and if it meant dying, let it be.

No, he wouldn’t be lifeless so easily like his parents and if the memory served him correctly this war could be won but he fought this without a cause. He had no way of returning to that broken way but he had to try.

“I can’t answer that as you will find your own answers.”

“You’re pissing me off, you know!?”

“You’ll find your own answers and it’s through our help.” Elizabeth cut in being the tidy assistant she was, but her demeanor was of unknown origins like always. Sure, it could have been a cross of amusement but why would this agony be any fun to anyone?

“Fine.”

Acceptance.

Destines were intertwined…and like always, Naegi experienced the disconnecting thoughts as he no longer saw Igor or Elizabeth. Why did he always have to be in between this all?

 

 

 

“Idiot. I expected this from Souda but not Naegi.” Kirigiri’s punishment implemented in the ways of her reprimands and somehow with a snoring Nagito on Naegi’s shoulder, he saw through her pretentious ways and smiled.

“Why are you smiling?” She snapped.

“You care about me. You were worried about me. You and Byakuya.”

“Hey! I did too!” Kazuichi exclaimed slouching on the couch but with Nagito’s snores mellowing out, Naegi’s heart felt lighter as if it felt good to be relied upon again.

“What!”

“I am grateful for all your concern, really. It has been awhile that I had that sort of thing. I had almost forgotten how it felt like.”

Byakuya’s glasses were pushed up as he sharply stared at the beaming Naegi but why the sudden change? He may have not known the details of the contract signed but he had to uphold them.

“So, what’s the plan regarding cotton candy guy?” Fuyuhiko motioned taking a seat and grabbing the position of power from Kirigiri, and she gracefully gave it to him without a word.

“Since he summoned a Persona, let him fight with us. It’s only right that we have others to help fight the Dark Hour and besides Naegi needs another friend or two.” Byakuya said in a matter of fact way and it stood every hair up in Naegi and even his ahoge felt taller than usual. He didn’t expect Byakuya to speak up and suggest anything beyond shunning Nagito away but maybe the need outweighed the emotions concerning Naegi.

“That’s unlike you, Togami. Change of heart, recently?” Kirigiri asked quietly.

“Yes, I suppose you could say that.” Byakuya smugly exalted and Naegi wanted to bury his head from the red invading his cheeks but no one paid any mind to it. There were the subtle clues but did anyone else know of him and Byakuya?

“Regardless, it is still up to Komaeda to fight with us.”

“Shouldn’t be a problem. He’s practically a puppy following Makoto around.” Byakuya continued. “And because of that, we can assume that he’ll fight too and besides more man power is needed to climb Tartarus.”

“You’re right, of course.”

“Of course, I am. Don’t doubt that Kirigiri, for any second.”

“Don’t let that cloud your judgement. We need to be clear and decisive in our actions from now on. It’s too dangerous without our Evokers and to wander around the Dark Hour, alone. We’re a team and need to act like one.”

“Understood!” Kazuichi saluted.

“And that means you, too, Naegi. You’ve been acting on your own without the regards to your safety and tonight proved it. You’re too reckless and need to put whatever silly inclinations in check. I won’t pretend that I wasn’t concern only for the fact, that we need you as a team member.”

“Kirigiri…I guess, it’s true that I have been crazy lately but I promise, I was figuring out things on my own. A lot has happened to me in the span of a year but I promise, to be better about it. I guess I let my own emotions get the best of me but I know with the team, I’ll be better than ever.”

“You best be, fucker.” Fuyuhiko smarted off in his usual way but it was accepted here. “Remember my family is bankrolling this expenditure and we need everyone’s cooperation including yours, Makoto.”

“I’ll remember that, Fuyuhiko.”

“You best do.”

“Man, I’m tired. Can we sleep now or is this matter not done?” Kazuichi loudly cried making the loudest yawn as the sound overlapped over Nagito’s constant snoring.

“Sleep sounds fine. We need the rest.” Kirigiri nodded with Byakuya and soon, the disbanding was beginning but Naegi held back as the room cleared except for him, Nagito and Byakuya.

The edges of sleepiness aching in the corners of Naegi’s eyes.

“Makoto-”

“I am sorry, Byakuya. I should have stayed…but…Nagito needed me but you need me more, don’t you?”

“I always need you.”

“I guess I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

“Think better. I want you to survive.”

Nagito slumped off Naegi’s shoulder and hit the cushions behind Naegi but it didn’t wake Nagito and for that, Naegi was grateful that Nagito was such a sound sleeper. He deserved a good sleep, now. They all did.

“Byakuya-I’ve been thinking since last time and…?” Naegi looked down but clenched his fist to boost up his morale. “I realize I need you too. I am sorry.” He glanced up and tried to feel less weak in this moment but could he really extend out? Would this sensation reach the ones he loved?

Byakuya’s eyes twinkled and a smile set in, the first Naegi remembered and the brightest and before feeling gullible again and being more convinced of what he needed right here, right now. He felt like a fool for doing this and that but Byakuya changed it all, didn’t he?

Then with the departure of sounds and words, feelings became wet in the air and Naegi found himself in Byakuya’s arms, wanting and needing no more. The four walls closing on them both but with some pressing, and some eagerness did it all come up. The kisses were small at first and intense almost like being hit by a hurricane suddenly when the day was clearer hours earlier. If love meant that much, if Naegi could treasure these meetings, these moments, he’d happily enjoy falling in love.

What did he expect now?

All his life, he expected to be the strong one for his family, his sister even before the tragedy; he had always been so headstrong and yet so fragile. So pure and now, he was shedding off that image of himself and by using his Persona, he could forge out a new personality and a new him to show off to the world and still be true to himself.

Byakuya closed the gap between them in the darkness amongst the sleeping Nagito.

“Byakuya…” Naegi carelessly muttered in the spot of light twinkling in their kiss, and yet there wasn’t more to be said here as he was gently carried up the stairs into the stunning trails of passion. If Naegi could have wings, he would fly and be beautiful.

And run to the end of the world…

So, he could treasure these finite moments and share them with others, too, but now, it was hello and not goodbye this time and yet, he could still be haunted by the past but tonight, he was laced in another dream world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music listened to: Kare Kano OST, Gullible by Jillian Edwards, Shiori Hana by ZONE, Boku no Tegami by ZONE, Futuristic Imagination by School Food Punishment


	20. Destined Hearts

The room was spinning but Naegi could see the ceiling, vaguely and of course, he couldn’t manage very well with Byakuya kissing and caressing him. It felt soft spoken in the way that the kisses landed and took hold of Naegi’s imagination and brought color back to him. It was enough that their hands were intertwined and their hearts collided silently, but with a ping of passion brought in, Naegi felt his voice get smaller and smaller but with a quick brush through Byakuya’s hair, Naegi could grasp more than air this time. He could have relationships with other people and even then, he could learn to love again.

Naegi let out a moan but with the biting and sucking of his upper lips, he couldn’t move much more, transfixed to the moment of divinity. He loved Byakuya Togami with his heart and yet, there were a lot of things to iron on, wasn’t there?

Between breaths, between swimming tangible words.

“Byakuya…”

“You don’t have to say it.”

“I really do. I really…love you.”

The systematic kissing continued all over the tiniest cracks and crevasses of Naegi’s body; toes, fingers, nose, ears, and even the top of his head. The expression of joy made contentment and peace a possibility now but even so, it could be distant if it chose to be but today, it came out blazing the breadth of the sky.

Byakuya’s and Naegi’s head touched as they both went back to the surface. “It did hurt for so long.”

“It will be over soon, Makoto and that I do sincerely promise, so let me take you away from it all.”

It wasn’t like Byakuya to spout mushy cliched nonsense but today, he made the most intelligent decision to love another and to love Naegi.

Does love take its toll on everyone that it greets and welcomes?   

“It’s going to be alright, now and I know that from you, Byakuya.”

“Then, we should have no problem in succeeding and so you must fight harder than before and prove to me more that you’re my match in love as well.”

Yeah, the fighting had to resume but with renewed spirits, Naegi could take it all on.

“You’re smiling. That’s weird. I never saw your smile once, you know?”

“I guess I’ve changed, because of you.”

And like that moment that dissolved into memories, Naegi felt a calming presence inside as he slept next to Byakuya soundly; the first real dream came to him and it felt lighter and carefree and something in the realm of possibility. He could finally realize what mattered to him and despite his own shortcomings, he could achieve the highest level possible of depth.

Yes, he’d fulfill the contract, if only to succeed, if only to attempt his destiny. The next few days flew closer together and Naegi found himself enjoying the newly calmed weather amongst Nagito and Kazuichi, rightly so.

They were his friends and he had to treasure them and make sure that they were protected, right? They’d do the same for Naegi, so…

 “Whatcha smiling about, Makoto?” Kazuichi inquired in one of those uneventful days.

“Life, Kazuichi. I am smiling because I’m truly happy.”

“That’s good!” Nagito chimed in smiling, himself but even with added time, the meeting of Personas would again rise and they’d have to fight once more and maybe then, the secrets of the world would be revealed to them.

They’d have to try…they’d have to scourge the Earth for their answers and yet, it could be accomplished together. He could accomplish anything with his friends and rightly now, he knew to trust these people and to know the worth of relationships with others again. He’d bring himself back and change the world and end Tartarus.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs listened to: Spirited Away OST by Joe Hisaishi, Kare Kano OST by Shiro Sagisu


	21. Kuma Part 1

Naegi readied himself, Evoker in one hand and sword in the other as he faced the boss of the top floor with his team mates. “I need you, Quetzalcoatl!” He shouted shooting himself on the side of the head, and the feathered serpent casted itself out and with flashes, more Personas joined in and there was a rhythm to it, almost like clockwork. Tick Tock.

Perfection.

“Hold STEADY!” Byakuya bellowed, almost being devoured by the dust clouds encircling them.

“You heard him! Attack from the rear, Souda.” Kirigiri instructed in a way that seemed like yelling but it was more guided than anything and had control; She always had control over every situation and it was finally realizing more to her character.

“Got it! PERSONA!”

More shots rang out as the attack was launched and no way could hope be contained here, as another full moon shadow was beginning to fall. The adrenaline was too much and it was ringing in Naegi’s ears, paining and stretching to his throat.

Nagito stood in awe, almost lost but with a quick snap, he instinctively put the Evoker up and fired and Alice came to him, all in her Wonderland glory but with a command, she pushed forward.

It was his death that he craved and this was the high he needed to continue and if that’s what drove him, then what could Naegi argue with? Everyone had a drive, a wish of the heart to fulfill and here they were toiling at the Dark Hour and the full moon to end the darkness for good.

If it took all his strength, if it took nothing at all; That would be fine too, but it was his soul fighting out there and as the shadow broke the ground with its tentacle, the group scattered more but there were always Personas in the air, doing their best.

His Persona, his soul…interchangeable all the same.

“We’re not alone!”

“What?” Kirigiri made a bee line to the front, with her Evoker, shining in the moonlight and quite tightly, too. They weren’t ready and never would be for the enemies that were human.

Shadows, they could defeat but how could they with humans?

“Kirigiri!” Naegi shoved her forcefully, again taking the brunt force of the ground onto his hands, but at least this time he didn’t get shot at.

She remained frozen. It had gotten to her, too, didn’t it?

“That bastard is back. Kuma or whatever it’s called. Be careful, Kirigiri.”

“You…You didn’t have to, Naegi.”

“Of course, I did. You’re a dear friend of mine.”

With a swipe of her hand, hair exploded over her face, as if to shame or hide her from the vexing emotions that she was processing now, but for whatever reason, he smiled. She was beginning to reclaim that special part of herself that was lost to years of isolation. At least, that’s what he told himself because why else would she intentionally hide from the world?

“I see, you’re catching on.” The young man emerged standing behind the flailing shadow, as vengeful as the shadow was, Naegi was more tensed up than ever. The fondest memories weren’t there and like before, he wrestled with making his aim true.

“You’re hopeless. I have a Persona, too, but I wonder who’s stronger?”

“Stop it! Why would you want the Dark Hour to continue!? This isn’t normal by any means and yet, you rally against us! We are trying-”

“Trying to ruin what makes us better than ordinary people. Do you want that taken from you? You were ordinary and plain, and now, look at you! Purpose! Fulfillment, and now, you’re the one who’s in the wrong, here. You should give up but knowing the way you are, you won’t. It’s natural to fight against what you don’t understand.”

The young man’s gun’s tip was licked furiously as if to signify his lack of sanity but it only served to paint a more unflattering portrait.

“No use in talking to him, Makoto!”

“I know I can get through, somehow! I can’t give up, Byakuya!”

The gun was fired but only a slight ping and the bullet whizzed past Naegi’s throbbing ears, but with all the excitement of a new player on the field, he had forgotten about the Shadow and its long tentacle smashing around.

“Please, I won’t be cliched and this time, you will die.”

Another click and Naegi found himself sliding to the side and reacting violating, too.

“If that’s what you wanna do then, I guess, I have no choice to fight but it doesn’t have to end this way…”

“Stop pleading with me.”

The gun raised up and with a gleam, Naegi knew that he was in the sights again.

“PERSONA!”

Alice skipped across the sky and pushed the young man back by casting a huge surge of light (Megidola) on the path of the young man. Nagito joined Naegi instantly and was beaming, positively madly.

“Nagito…”

“He isn’t wrong, Makoto. We are nothing without our Personas.”

“I know how you feel but,”

“I only fight to be near you and if I have to sacrifice in what I believe in, then, I don’t mind.”

How selfless and naïve, but it felt wrong and guilt flooded Naegi, but he couldn’t change the outlook or mindset of someone already settled.

“The only thing we can do is meet fate, head on.”

“That’s even more cliched, but I’ll take it.”

Nagito was still odd but his phrasing made some clarity and in part it had to do with Naegi’s own influence, however Nagito perceived to take from it.

“You should be more selective but what can I say, I take everything last.”

“Nagito, it’s not the time…”

More shots were shooting out like blazing falling stars and they danced, oh boy, did the young man play with them and savor the killing to the end, if the end even existed.

 


	22. Kuma Part 2

“It hardly matters what we do here now, but it’s better than giving up, don’t you hear me, guys!?” Naegi was transformed, almost by chance and reluctance but he could spread his growth to the others.

“Such a rousing sentiment, but I am afraid that kind of thinking is ill suited to you.” The young man exclaimed, throwing his hands up but his gun remained closer and still dangerous.

“Don’t fool with us!”

“Action matters and I’ll show you more of it!”

His Persona broke through and kept its momentum and all the while, Naegi could summon the vast amounts of Persona, he remained transfixed, almost in a daze. He wouldn’t die now when so much depended on them ending this Dark Hour, no matter how tangible it felt and seemed, would it be a worthwhile goal to reach?

“Stop bullshitting us and aim at us, if you want to kill us but I guarantee you, that we will meet your force.” Byakuya shouted enraged and no doubt drawing the ire of the young man, but would the bait be taken?

Nagito steadied his Evoker and gently pressed it to his forehead, and like beauty in motion, Alice shot upwards with shattered glass trailing behind; And like that, the dreams that Naegi had so long ago, he saw the splendor in the pushing back of the young man, whoever he was.

“Anything for you, Makoto.” Nagito whispered and while it felt unsettling, perhaps, he meant all that was said and could it be used for the greater good, here?

“We’re not done, here. If possible kill him.” Kirigiri’s voice crawled within earshot and Naegi shuddered to aim his Evoker again, but these weren’t real guns, so how could they…? Unless, there was another way? Maybe it was a way that Kirigiri felt that needed to be done.

“K-Kill him, Kirigiri? What are you insane!? I don’t want that…”

“It’s not what you want, Naegi, it is what we have to do to fulfill this mission of ours. All possibilities are open to us.”

Byakuya conceded quietly to Kirigiri.

“I’m not going to kill anyone…even, if it means..dying.”

Nagito stepped forward, “And me too. I stand by Makoto, for despair will be vanquished and hope shall rise.”

“Don’t be stupid, Naegi. He tried to kill you before and you’re defending him? He wants to continue the Dark Hour and you rather have these people die from Apathy Syndrome? You rather have us all die because you felt _compassion_ suddenly?”  

“I’ll find a way to stop him without someone dying, this I promise and besides, I know I’m backed by Kazuichi and Nagito on this.”

“You got that, Makoto!” Kazuichi reappeared being worn but a smile brighten up whatever bleakness that Naegi had and forced a resolve that he wouldn’t have either way.

“Then I’ll do it for you.”

“KIRIGIRI, YOU CAN’T! I WON’T LET YO--”

And the blood splattered on Naegi’s cheeks and it left him in suspense to see Kirigiri’s body convulsing in seized death. The blood were his tears. The blood was his own inability to prevent the end and flashes of Kirigiri’s own stance broke him down.

Broke his spirit and his soul.

“MAKOTO!”

“P-PERSONA!”

More glass shattered all around as the unison of voices caught up with Naegi’s bleeding ears, as if to say that he was witnessing humanity’s fall. As if, he realized the worst was yet to come and still, he didn’t wipe it away and still, he watched Kirigiri’s color fade and he reached out the best he could but pulling him back..

“You can’t! Makoto! We have to go-”

“NO! NO, WE DON’T! NO, I WON’T LET YOU!”

“Makoto, we can’t…we can’t stay anymore, I’m sorry about Kirigiri; I truly am but we can’t stay any longer. Let it go.” Byakuya’s grasp was more delicate than Naegi could remember but Kirigiri slammed to the ground and more blood rained on him, as if squeezing the life out.

“I won’t accept it…We have to...”

And the memories of his parents hanging came in waves of rage and regret, and he crouched, unable to subside the pain in his gut. He felt like vomiting and felt like more than the contents of his stomach would be emptied. His reason for living would be gone in the mess of chewed up memories. He couldn’t leave Kirigiri there, to die, if she was dead, then her body would have to come back. She had to come back with them at all costs.

“MAKOTO!!”

Naegi’s freedom was short lived as he staggered firing his Persona again and again, and the tide kept washing away the crucial moments, to save, to keep her life from ebbing away. Then her blood would be the tears that shed the veil over his eyes, and the more he was right, the more he was wrong.

The tears he couldn’t have when the rope took the life out, strangled the last hope he had.

The young man didn’t hesitate to fire again, and like magic, and like divine intervention, Alice, casted her spells and that knocked him off the ground and like Kirigiri, he was thrown to the sky but unlike her, he’d live. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right that Kirigiri’s life was forfeit now to the horrors of preserving the Dark Hour.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?”

Naegi found his footing, charging and ramming into the young man as Earth’s gravity took effect again, but it wouldn’t satisfy the revenge in Naegi; The questions all brimming and smoldering to the surface again and yet, he wore the blood as a reminder, a badge to remark the passage of a friend.

“WHO GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THAT!? I WILL KILL YOU!”

“Then do your worse but the Dark Hour will never end.”

“I’ll..”

With more exertion, the young man fought back, slapping and beating his fists on Naegi’s head and shoulders. Why did it matter if the Dark Hour stayed? Why did it matter anymore? Why did Kirigiri act so rashly now? Did she want to die for this cause? Did she die to save Naegi?

Naegi collapsed in a heap of disgusting and pitiful stained tears which it ran down the blood, all causing him to cry the blood away. Cry away for Kirigiri.

“Hajime.”

He glanced up, shuddering, almost bewildered.

“Hajime Hinata. That’s my name.”

Then as the wind swept up on Naegi, Hajime turned his back and with the Dark Hour closing around him, Naegi stumbled to stay conscious to hear and be safely in Byakuya’s arms; But it was Nagito, who grabbed Naegi, incoherently sullen, too. All they could do was gather Kirigiri’s shell and take her home.

Take her away for the worst was yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I got sick badly and then my dog, Marley got sick, too and other things have been happening and that's why the chapter was late.


	23. The Characters in Memories of You

_Kyoko Kirigiri                                                            Kazuichi Souda                                        Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu_

 

 

__

_Nagito Komaeda and Byakuya Togami                                                Hajime Hinate   and   Makoto Naegi_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart of the characters in my fic :D Not drawn by me but commissioned


	24. Something To Remember

There was no time to mourn but they were doing what could be done-face the reality and go through knowing that Kirigiri was gone and buried. The memorial was sweet and long sped but Naegi couldn’t see the fire burning in him and with a glint of something more, the Evoker was pressed and out poured all burning sensation in him.

It was now knowledge, at least for the team that people were getting lost in Tartarus and it was up to them to save those people and keep erasing the Dark Hour by the deaths of the Full Moon Shadows. Could they accomplish it despite the interference by Kuma? There was no second guessing because they had to do it.

“Did you find her?”

“It’s hard when…anyways, she has to be here. No way.” Kazuichi exclaimed proceeding cautiously through the long corridors and rooms of the new upper floor of Tartarus. More and more floors were opening each time they defeated the Full Moon Shadows. What was up with that?

“Who are we looking for?”

“Chihiro Fujisaki. Stay on task, Souda.” Byakuya scoffed and with some steps and avoiding and sometimes battling the crawling lesser shadows, there in the hidden shadows was a trembling figure.

“D-Did someone say my n-name? Who is there?” She squeaked almost obscuring her face from view and Naegi knew it too, that she was confused why the school transformed here. Why Tartarus existed at all and damn wouldn’t he’d like to know but there was a pure connection with him and whatever else.

Mysterious treasures blocked him and he knew the kind of person Chihiro was- she was the Computer Club president and while, she wasn’t entirely popular or memorable, she made it up in kindness. Kindness that Naegi felt he should scorn openly but there was warmth about her that made him stand up with her. Why did he feel it necessary to continue, now?

With Kirigiri gone, her position was empty and any intel they could gain to give an upper hand was lost; but the flashbacks of her being pumped full of bullets and then her descent made it all worse in Naegi’s mind but there was no time to rest for matters had to be taken care of and they had to make their goodbyes now than later.

“W-What’s going on?”

“It’s hard to explain and I don’t entirely get it either, but maybe Togami-senpai and even Makoto can explain. I just go with the punches.”

“Makoto-? You mean Makoto Naegi?”

“Yup, the one. You can rely on us, too, but now, you have to trust us.”

“I-I don’t know if I can.” She squeaked crouching more and more into the darkness, but with a striking hand, Naegi let the Evoker fall to his other palm and snatched Chihiro up. If she had to have a chance then she had to stand up tall and shake the heavens with him and if she was in here, how many more people were trapped, too?

“I’ll protect you, Chihiro and this I promise you.” He whispered holding onto her hand tightly and not feigning the rage boiling up and with a single gaze, his Persona launched forward and despite this, Chihiro wasn’t frighten or put off by it; She accepted the fate and accepted the way it had to be.

“More Shadows on your right, Makoto! Proceed with caution!”

“Byakuya, I have this and I promise you and everyone here,” With a single breath, the anger subsided. “I won’t stop now.”

“Good because we still need you, Makoto and this I know, we’ll figure it all out.”

“Thank you, so much.”

With Naegi’s focus on ahead, the opening was clear and with a briskness, Chihiro and him started sprinting to the next floor with both Byakuya and Kazuichi taking the rear.

And if Naegi couldn’t erase Kirigiri’s death, what made it possible to accept it now? What did he make of the memorial and the tears shed by him and why was it unlike him? He hadn’t known her much but in that way, she was the most important person to him and in a sense, her coldness was her only defense.

A defense he acquired well and it was her, that he believed in himself and her role was sorely missed by everyone.

“Makoto, please don’t worry about protecting me…”

“Don’t be silly, Chihiro but know that after this, I have faith you can learn to be strong, too.”

She smiled.

“I can be like you?”

“Yes. You can face all the possible threats in the world and not let it bother you.”

“I’m sorry about Kyoko.”

“I am too. I am too.”

Then with a bang, Naegi didn’t look back because what would be the point to let it bother him now that Chihiro wanted to be like him? Surely, she would react in terror to what he has done but if she wasn’t swayed by any of that, then he would be so happy and in terms he could understand and appreciate.

“MAKOTO!! WATCH OUT!”

He heard the sharp yell of Byakuya in the distance and with a misstep, Naegi took Chihiro down and then he felt like he was dying, too. Why? Why because he was lying in the wake of Kirigiri’s death? Her wish was undying and she gave her loyalty to them.

“M-Makoto, please wake up..”

“Chihiro…run..”

“NO!”

“Huh? Chihiro, please…it’s not a time to be strong…”

She turned around, pivoting sharply and facing the gathering shadows and with a sudden expression of unknown passing on her face, determination came up first. It was molding her to be something else and if she couldn’t be strong now, when would she?

“Chihiro! Please, take this.”

Barely standing up and falsely believing to be right, the Evoker was caught by her and now all she had to do was summon the courage and fortitude to fight the darkness.

Naegi believed in this moment that her faithlessness would be transformed.

“PIXIE COME FORTH!”

_I am thou…Thou art I…_

 With promptness and a will to live, the sea of souls reached out and took Chihiro by the hand instead and it was more than Naegi could hope for; And with the emergence of the new Persona, Naegi collapsed.

“MAKOTO!”

“Please wake up…I-I don’t want to be alone…” Her voice faded into the static of his thoughts.

And even if his life was exhausted, he would have the resolve to embrace the new feelings in himself and take it so the memories didn’t die with him.


	25. Inevitable

“So that’s it?” Byakuya tentatively asked, drumming his fingers on the desk, while Chihiro felt judged and ready for execution.

“It is…” Naegi’s voice was commanding and there but with some work, he could be even stronger. “We have no choice because she knows everything and besides, she has the “potential” that we need. We can’t let it go to waste.”

“I think it is a great idea!” Kazuichi chimed in.

“Shut up.” Byakuya barked and Kazuichi hunched over avoiding any kind of contact with the steaming student council president. “Makoto, you do realize that we are not replacing Kirigiri with her. She’s bare-”

“I vouch for her, Byakuya. She did summon her Persona and defeat those shadows...she’s way more determined than you know. Give her credit.” Naegi knew the tense room was all he needed to divide the group further but ever since Kirigiri’s death, the sounding of problems became bigger and bigger so much that it couldn’t ignored anymore. They were all different personalities united by a common goal and if that goal got lost, then, everything felt useless.

“She won’t replace Kirigiri in the slightest nor is anyone insinuating that except you. I know that you two were involved…” The conversation raced in Naegi’s mind and he felt only envy that someone had the chance…that Kirigiri felt like a burden to the group, to him. Why would he be so callous against someone that protected him? That worried and believed in him?

Byakuya’s hands tensed as if a dirty secret was being relived, but if they wanted to be frank, things had to come to light and while the moment may have brief or long, Naegi had to be sure and make Byakuya understand.

“You and Kirigiri? I never knew you were so sly…”

“Shut up, Souda.” Byakuya vehemently spat.

Whatever amusement that Kazuichi could had in order to tease the council president was far out of mine by the amount of venom that Byakuya had to give, however scarring the wound was.

“Makoto…” He was a lost in words that were meaningless and more worse, still, they had no way of conveying the heart or its contents.

“Byakuya, just give Chihiro a chance…and I know losing Kirigiri was difficult…” The scenes of Byakuya bowed down and no doubt deep in his own wallowed misery because Naegi felt it too closely.  The school had to parade Kirigiri’s memorial and that no doubt dragged them all down.

“Please, senpai!” Chihiro bowed in a rushed manner and with open hands, it had to be taken or thrown away and this was the time to decide that. “I know that you lost a dear friend but I want to prove my worth to you all…I am strong because I have this Persona. I have meaning to my life and I want to help you as you did for me.”

She was sincere but would Byakuya accept it? Would it seem genuine to him or a farce?

 

“Fine, but you will need to prove me extra hard…”

“Byakuya, please-”

“No, Makoto. This is how it has to be and she knows it and so do you.”

Naegi bit the bottom of his lip in anticipation of the fallout that could occur while Fuyuhiko listened in the background, still as a mouse. Why didn’t he interject with something profound? Why was Byakuya allowed to make these sorts of decisions, alone? Weren’t they a team?

“This is wrong…You know that and you’re only lashing out because of Kiri-”

“That. Is. Enough. I refuse to hear more about that subject and if you bring it up…”

“You’ll do what!?” Naegi dared to take the threat as it came but could Byakuya have the absolute power to abuse it? Surely, he pulled weight because of his status as Student Council President but would he hurt another student based on grief? “Please, tell me, Byakuya Togami what you meant to do to me…Are you threatening me to kick me off the team…?”

“I suppose I am.”

“THEN JUST DO IT ALREADY! I don’t care if you’re hurting because of Kirigiri, but understand that you can’t hide anymore in your sadness, because there are other people that need your guidance now that she’s gone. You are our leader and without you, what’s the point of trying to fight the Dark Hour and Kuma? Should we resign ourselves?”

The seething anger had enough and while it burst open, infected and swollen, Naegi had to stand his ground even if it strained his relationship with his bf, Byakuya. Would this mean the end of it? Would Naegi go back to oblivion because of this?

“If you’re doing that, Togami-senpai…I will stand with Makoto…because he’s the reason why I joined.”

Souda’s bravery was volumes over the loss and denial that Byakuya kept circling over in his brain.

“Then, as you wish…We will let the Dark Hour continue and forget those that have Apathy Syndrome and so, I’ll ask you to return your Evoker, both of you. You aren’t authorized to have them without this group.”

A deep resignation.

Grief won.

There was no pity for the living anymore but regret.

There wasn’t any hesitation and so both Evokers were given to Fuyuhiko, gently and almost totally silently except for the dry sob that bubbled its way to Naegi’s throat.

“M-Makoto…”

“I’m sorry, Chihiro…for everything. You don’t have to do this anymore. No one is forcing you to continue.” Naegi’s face soften and his voice carried a certain sweetness that he couldn’t muster for Byakuya, but this never changed the fact he loved the man, it was just now, that Byakuya wasn’t thinking clearly anymore, already taken by the waves. He had swam too far.

“I want to stay. You gave me meaning…I don’t want to give up…”

“Unfortunately, Byakuya, won’t let you…but I am sorry that I brought this on you. Meaning or not, we must let the things we love the most go. That’s how love can work and how it must have some sort of semblance to sanity and logic. Don’t worry…let us forget about everything.”

With quivering hands, her Evoker was passed from her to many hands until Fuyuhiko grasped but only Byakuya kept his.

“You’ll be moved to other dorms as soon as I can get an opening for you. A boy’s dorm.”

“That’s fine with me.” It wasn’t but putting a mask was enough to hide the anguish in Byakuya’s decision and how Kirigiri’s death was an acumination of something sinister.

“I don’t blame you for anything, Makoto, because it was a moment of clarity, your words inspired me to take a good look at myself…and I guess I don’t need a Persona to define me as a person.”

“Chihiro…”

With eyes closed, Naegi accepted the inevitable death.

 


	26. Connect

“What will you do now?”

“Huh?”

Naegi was troubled again as the boy in the striped clothes came again but wasn’t it always at bad times like this?

“Will you give it all up?”

“I…I can’t make that decision for myself anymore.”

The boy smiled wide. “I believe there is still time as another full moon is going to be here, and will you let the Dark Hour continue?”

“I can’t do a damn thing about it. Why must I care?”

The hurt was hiding in Naegi’s voice and threatening as the anger could become, there wasn’t any limits and yet, he had avoided responsibility all this time. He was running away again because he chose not to face the reality but could he do anything without his Evoker? His Persona? Yet, Chihiro’s words rang true...

_“I don’t blame you for anything, Makoto, because it was a moment of clarity, your words inspired me to take a good look at myself…and I guess I don’t need a Persona to define me as a person.”_

But he wasn’t her and she couldn’t decide for him in the end as it all rested on his shoulders, yet again… He couldn’t save his parents, Komaru or Kirigiri. Why was everyone laughing at him? Why was it harder than he imagined staying afloat? He hated the boy and wanted no more to do with Personas or the Dark Hour or anything of that sort…could that be possible?

And while Naegi clutched his stomach as the cherished moments of the past seeped up from the ground and the room spun simultaneously. Why was it his fault for coming back to this place!? Why did the Dark Hour have to start because of him? Why him? What was the reason for coming back here, for? There was nothing…nothing of importance to him, here…

How did Chihiro have more courage than him?

But sometimes, he wondered when the streets were silent and the city had fallen asleep…what world he belonged in and if he could be in the one with his teammates?

How could she change so fast while he had all this time to and was stagnant to the very end?

“Because you do care. You care for all of them and care to end the sadness, don’t you? The one you carry all the time?”

It wasn’t his fault for abandoning Komaru or letting the world get to him…right?

“Kirigiri…”

Her face was burnt in his memory…the way her body flew and he swore he could join her then and maybe hold her so close and whisper his own insecurities, but, it wasn’t to be, was it? He had hesitated and he did it now while he still had the will to do more.

Why couldn’t he have her too? Why couldn’t his heart had been empty for her? She was always so guarded and yet, she fought on his behalf and was slowly starting to be human again. Why was it taken so sharply away? Why did she jump in front of him like that and all while taking the ending shot, neverending the cycle of kindness and leaving it all to him. Why?

It felt so scalding on his hands and yet, his sobs were loud that he feared he would drown the whole world and yet, everyone could survive, right? What could he do now that he lost his Evoker?

“You don’t need that self-doubt now. You can still go to Tartarus…it will open to you. There’s still time. Midnight is still here. You can go and no one can stop you this time.”

“But, I don’t have my Evoker…what would I accomplish alone?”

“Here you go.”

The Evoker shined in the glare of the moon through Naegi’s window and somehow without any thought to deter him, he treasured it closely and all he could do was avenge what had been lost. He’d have to fight his way to the top of Tartarus alone, it seemed like. He’d do it alone to atone.

He’d do it for Kirigiri and anyone lost to the void of death.

_Memento mori_

And in that moonlight, the acronym of his team’s name became clearer: SEES (Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad) and he’d go forth.

     

_Evoker_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listened to: Madoka Magica OST


	27. Mirror

Eternity hid the hidden and distorted desires that humanity longed to preserve and yet accomplish, too and Naegi knew with each hard step that he was facing the impossibility of death, altogether. His hands were clammy but with some added vigor, he continued to the beginning of Tartarus.

“Hajime!”

Startled and almost forgetting why Naegi came but there were no other guesses to why Hajime stood lounging in the entrance, almost persuading by his eyes that were only visible from the smoke of his cigarette.

“I want no trouble from you!”

A puff then the light faded and Hajime revealed himself, however hypocrisy lent its hand and Naegi had to prepared for the battle ahead.

“I’m not in your way anymore, at least now. You have other things that concern you, right?”

“Why did you bother answering me that day!? Why did you kill Kirigiri when you meant for me again!?”

Words fuming and yet, no place to go and so they receded into nothingness.

“It was a coincidence that she did that…I didn’t expect her recklessness to end up claiming her life like that, but some things can’t be helped, but I see you’re here on other business….”

“It’s none of your concern!” Naegi snapped, hurt and perplexed that Hajime thought Kirigiri’s life was a thoughtful waste. Surely, the images of the dead body of Kirigiri haunted him daily and even in breathless dreams, he still could feel the blood on him. He could feel the life snuffed out.

“You’re being deceived…look at you, so proud and cocky to do this on your own. You won’t last a moment in there. Give up on your aspirations.”

 “It’s not…like that…”

“What isn’t?”

“This. All. Of. This. I want to know why the Dark Hour happened when I came here…I have no ties to this place and yet, if my arrival didn’t occur…”

“They’re lying to you. The Dark Hour existed before you.”

“Why…would it…?”

“Let him tell you, then.”

“H-Him?”

The Evoker was lightly kept to Naegi’s side and with some power, the trigger could be squeezed but, would the block come and if he couldn’t summon his Persona? Would it be enough to face the dark and perilous night alone? The Dark Hour was unforgiving and harsh.

So, they weren’t alone but was Naegi’s moves calculated, then? Was there a third-party willing to step forward and bring back light to the perpetual night? No, nothing in life was simple and if he could do was embrace the feelings left in the cold.

“He’s right of course.”

“FUYUHIKO!? WHAT-!?”

The founder was guilty and Naegi knew that much and yet, there wasn’t solace in betrayal, but why deceive and put forth a team to fight the shadows?

“I will bring about The Fall and you’ll be witnessed to it…fucker..”

“DON’T YOU DARE!”

“My family was involved in the Dark Hour’s creation and yet, you only made it more interesting to blame fully. You’ve done wonderfully, Naegi.” Fuyuhiko bowed as if he was accepting an award for playing some part in destruction and murder.

The Evoker was now back where it belonged and before the words came out, Naegi felt incredible stinging in the upper parts of his arms, making them numb and facing the reality that he couldn’t keep up.

“Of course, your friends are here, too.”

Naegi held the breath and tried to move his stoned feet from clenching the ground but in no certain terms that he would be sucked in a vacuum of epic proportions. All from Byakuya to Nagito were held up on crosses with their arms outstretched.

“I made an example of Kirigiri because she was too close, you see? I made Hajime aim for you again after the first attempt failed but I knew she’d save you and she did beautifully…”

“He’s going to battle you, Kuzuryu.” Hajime remarked but a quiet dignity reigned but Naegi couldn’t handle his friends suffering for the mistakes of others and especially for his sake. Did Fuyuhiko plan to sacrifice his friends to this…Fall? What was that?

“Oh please, fucker. You think you have the balls to do so? You’re a wimp fueled with trauma and you’re damaged goods, so please don’t make me laugh.”

“I’m not…”

“Deny it. I know because it hurt a little bit to _persuade_ your parents otherwise. They complied, fucker, and there’s no denying it.”

His parents, hanging so peacefully made Naegi’s soul slouched over, his hand clutching his heart and he wanted to hear no more, because of Fuyuhiko’s mantipulation, Komaru lost herself to the void that Naegi had to reclaim. He had lost the happy and even blissful childhood and instead tragedy took over and consumed him.

“PERSONA! CRUSH HIM!”

Then without a second on the edge, Naegi knew what was had to be done to save his friends and his damned soul. The images were nonsensical and they should be with the pounding beat of his steps and the only thoughts to save the best of himself and to prove that anything was possible with redemption.

Then with the heightened tensions, Naegi’s persona clashed with Hajime’s all too ready and too calculated. How in the hell?

“I REFUSE YOU!” Naegi’s words were out of turn but with the heavy push, he would be tested to save the ones he cared about in their time of need.

“You’re quite stubborn…it’s a shame that you’ll be crushed, Naegi.” Fuyuhiko smirked as with the malice hidden and then uncovering to the light that Naegi was seeing.

“Don’t underestimate him, Fuyuhiko.” Hajime pointed out and with the dry throat, there was no balance to the unfairness of life, and yet, Naegi had to be ready for anything even if the terms, “The Fall” provided to be over his head; Regardless, the drive to stop those people that threatened the lives of his friends had to be halted.

Who was stronger in this instance?

Who would take the top spot?

Naegi’s persona stayed in the material world and even with gritting his teeth, he was losing badly to the overpowered Hajime but the wild thoughts of his friends sacrificed to this “Fall” made it all too exasperating, yet determination made the decision for him.

“YOU THINK THESE THINGS! I WILL PROVE YOU WRONG!”

The clicking of the upside-down world shattered and Hajime dug his heels onto the floor, losing this time to the unbridled swirl of adrenaline that Naegi was displaying. Could it be the end this time? Could The Fall be prevented?

Then without moments passing, Hajime lost with the disappearance of his persona and him falling backwards.

“Do you think I’ll be easy on you, both? You crossed the wrong person, here and I’ll prove that I can face the reality, the horrors of the past.”

The Evoker was glistening and yearning for the blood of the enemy and it was insatiable and Naegi accepted this and with no time to pause, he aimed his persona at Fuyuhiko, completely defenseless.

“NO YOU DON’T!”

Hajime summoned his persona again and zipped around Naegi, almost in a frenzied state, protecting Fuyuhiko for the onslaught.

The gun came out as to find the desperation swimming in Hajime and aiming back on Naegi, the life would be over and he’d prepare for The Fall as according to Fuyuhiko’s instructions.

And with the blood splattering on Naegi’s clothes and eyes, he didn’t feel the pain of the gunshot wound and instead pressed on.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WHY ISN’T HE DEAD!?” Fuyuhiko screamed out of character completely and Hajime didn’t react much but to re-aim and take the trash out but with luck, a hand latched itself to the barrel of the gun.

“Do you think I can let you kill any hope that this world has? I intend to stop you and even if I don’t understand The Fall, I can halt it for now, if destroy it with not only my Persona but my wits. Do you think I won’t go this far? You make me laugh, Hajime, and it is you that is dead.”

“I can kill you easily, and yet, you fight too much.”

“That’s just my life-endless battles and ones that are decisive for me and my cause.”

“You think that The Fall will stop because you will it to? It’s inevitable and one that you brought on. You shouldn’t have come back, Makoto Naegi.”

“It’s not true. I’ve been lied to by Fuyuhiko and no doubt, it is happening to you. Wake up, Hajime. Wake up as you’ll be discarded by Fuyuhiko once the objective is met. I am asking you once, to surrender to us and I will be merciful as best as I can.”

Hajime has a scowl on his face and with a pull, the gun was shoved upwards and in time, Naegi took the chance to redirect the barrel and with a final shot…the end was pronounced.

“YOU DID-?”

“I did what I had to do to save my friends and maybe the world.” Naegi grinned as if succeeding in the mission and falling gracefully, his hands slipping and the Evoker spilling beneath him, but with a glance, Fuyuhiko doubled over and collapsed but it was unknown if he was dead this time and instead of paying for his crimes with jail time, his death was appropriate. It was the only way.

“You…you did this…”

Naegi grin kept steady even if began to spout the invisible wings on his back, gliding him down so effortlessly.  He had no doubt in his mind that Fuyuhiko’s life was forfeit to the whims of the persona.

“I see now. You clearly understand what it means to be fully awakened to your powers…very well, I will concede to defeat now, and your friends are free to go but I don’t intend to stop my own efforts to bring forth The Fall.”  

“I intend to meet you there, then, Hajime.” Naegi’s words were weak and full of power, all the way lacking in Hajime this moment.

“I’ll be waiting…”

With a simple snap of Hajime’s fingers, the crosses disappeared and Naegi’s friends crumbled to the ground.

“I d-did it…”

Eyes were heavy and soaked in the blood that ran down his cheeks, and he needed to stop his parched mouth from dying on him entirely. He had to stay away but with force and like always, he gave up.

 


	28. Nobody Said It Was Easy

How could Fuyuhiko betray them all? How did this happen at all and why didn’t, he, Naegi see this? No, there was no way to admit that he could have changed it all…but Kirigiri’s death was on his own hands. Why did he have to come back? Why was he drawn to this place again? Why couldn’t he save anyone including himself? Would he be redeemed in the end or was it for nothing?

As always, the dorm was void of people and he accepted the outcome of this and didn’t blame anyone for not being here. How could they? He hated himself being so unprepared and yet, this Fall sounded suspicious and even worth dying for. Did Kirigiri die for Fuyuhiko to aim his prospects for that future? A future that no one wanted?

Could he, Naegi fix anything? He wanted Byakuya to be here but no, solitude found Naegi once again and he was trapped to his own devices. Trapped to a wandering mind that only caused problems and no doubt casted hate on him.

He had abandoned Komaru and now, the guilt was flooding in because he hadn’t been a good person at all and yet, did everyone need to suffer for him? His mistakes?

He had to die for all he’d done to everyone and that was the only to redeem what he’d done in his life but was it the answer? Would anyone be sad that he was gone? Struggling, fighting…what did it matter in the end? Would he be better off ignorant and without a Persona?

Slamming his head against the wall, sobbing erupted from his fragile quivering body but there were no arms to retreat to and no salvation inside.

No redemption for him and no way out of this mess and yet, he could have died so many times and all because his friends saved him, but he wanted to throw that away, because he didn’t need them anymore. He didn’t want that sort of responsibility anymore and just wanted to disappear and take the Dark Hour with him if he could and the relevation of his parents’ death…the catalyst of all his actions and why he came here…it was because of Fuyuhiko that his parents’…

Naegi despised it all and wanted to watch the whole world catch on fire if to stop Fuyuhiko and his nonsense of The Fall.

“It’s no use wallowing in pity for yourself or your parents. We must get out there and stop Fuyuhiko because that is the best option we have now since he has plans. I don’t like how ‘This Fall’ sounds like and knowing Fuyuhiko, if however brief, we know it will be enormous.”

“Then what can we do _, Byakuya?”_

Naegi sneered aware of his boyfriend in the room but what was coming out; rooting out was his inability to protect himself and knowing the carnage he caused to people resulted in death. His parents didn’t have to die in that manner and more than likely he could be more than a mess and pull himself up.

“I say we finish climbing up Tartarus and finish this fight with Fuyuhiko, but, first, we need to know more about the Kuzuryu’s involvement with the Dark Hour and shadows in general.”

“I think that is a good idea and I don’t think we all disagree with that sentiment.” Nagito said almost optimistic in nature but that was just him all around and no one could fault him for being a bit out of the ordinary. He was just Nagito Komaeda and part of this group and they needed all to be together.

“I wanna know why Kirigiri was killed and who this ‘Hajime’ character is, and I rather not let Makoto be more upset anymore, because after he’s my friend and I can’t let that slide.”

“Thank you for Souda.” Byakuya stated in a professional voice. “I think that I’ll lead this group now as I figured that would be my spot but if we have no objections, I suspect we need to all get some rest and then I’ll see what my family archives have and I am sure that something will turn up especially with the Kuzuryu’s involvement.”

“Good i-idea.” Chihiro stuttered happily.

“Fujisaki, take Makoto up to his room-I have matters to deal with now-”

“You ain’t gonna rest?” Kazuichi asked.

With a push of Byakuya’s glasses, the light fractured on the lenses and soon, his eyes weren’t visible and Kazuichi lightly stepped back.

“I s-see. You get it going, Chihiro! Makoto needs us more than ever.” Kazuichi’s voice was booming and commanding and Naegi couldn’t force any more movement but with an arm to lean on and Chihiro’s smile, he made it up the steps but not without stealing a glance at Byakuya but he didn’t notice. But was he avoiding Naegi’s gaze? So much occurred in the last 24 hours but they were exhausted and not worth talking to, not at all when so much was at stake.

Lips were chapped, and all the agony was making him soggy in his vision but with a healthy pull, Chihiro put Naegi on his back as he plopped on his back, but Chihiro stayed. Always watchful. Always careful.

“I’m sorry all for this.”

“There’s no need to apologize. It’s just, that it didn’t have to happen but now we know…”

He stared blankly at the ceiling, now it felt unfamiliar and passing into memory, but he raised a single hand as if he wanted to touch the limits.

“Makoto?”

“Yes?”

“I am worried about you…”

“Aren’t we all?”

“That’s not very funny, Makoto.”

“It never is. I’m sorry I persuaded you into this mess. This shouldn’t have happened…and yet, it is all my fault.”

His eyes were shut and then open, nothing could prepare him for the parting words of Hajime. If The Fall was happening, could it end? Could it be prevented? Could he kill Hajime and/or Fuyuhiko?

“I chose to do this. I chose to accept my Persona and it’s through you that I gained the strength to face myself and I can’t forget that and so, I wanna go through with you.”

“You’re something, you know, Chihiro?”

She laughed.

“You think so? Everyone looks at me with pity but you don’t-SEES doesn’t, and this is where I belong-with you all and I know we can end this, together, all of us. We don’t have to fail now. We can overcome this under Togami-senpai.” So sure, of herself and yet, Naegi couldn’t decide to follow her point of view but maybe it meant something to her and he had to consider it.

Nobody said it was easy.

Nobody said it was easy and yet, something had to be done and he’d have to follow Byakuya’s leadership, after all, Naegi could remember Kirigiri in a better light.

“You’re right. I guess I just have doubts and regrets about the things in my life, but I can’t let it weight me down. We have to do what we can and figure out what this Fall includes. I think, we all need to pull our weight now. You said you’re good at programming?”

“Yes! You’re right!”

“Is there a way to find more information about Fuyuhiko and his family-the Kuzuryus and so I entrust this to you, Chihiro Fujisaki.”

“You can count on me, Makoto!” She exclaimed enthusiastically and, so it was set: they all had to do something whether it did make a difference and what role did Naegi have in this? Would he find out?

He set this a part and now, his heart was louder than the pain in his trembling hands.

His heart was speaking the loudest it had ever been and somehow, it never was easy. Never easy in the ways he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated, YAY!
> 
> Sorry, been dealing with health issues for awhile. Hope you like this new chapter.


	29. The End Of God's Warning

“DON’T YOU THINK HOW SELFISH YOU ARE WHEN WE ARE ALL FIGHTING!? DO YOU HAVE NO PRIDE IN YOUR LIFE THAT YOU HAVE TO THROW IT AWAY SO CARELESSLY!!?”

Byakuya’s grip was tense and his rage was fulfilling what Naegi thought that wasn’t inappropriate at all, but he couldn’t fault his boyfriend’s reckoning any more than the down casted stares from the group. It all took Naegi’s failing strength to give up entirely but Byakuya was holding Naegi up from his school uniform collar, but it didn’t deter him. He’d give up so easily because he could sit in that darkness so easily.

“Don’t you think you’re being too hard on Makoto…” Kazuichi wasn’t so confident as he claimed to be but with a harsh expression given in return, he backed away, almost grabbing onto Nagito’s shoulders.

“He’s right though. We can’t agree to this behavior. We need Makoto…because he’s a part of this group…we are all friends and we need to stick t-”

“Chihiro, Makoto doesn’t mean it after all he has saved us…and thinking about it, isn’t it his choice?”

“Why are you saying that, Kazuichi? Makoto’s life matters as he…he is needed like I am and thus we gotta keep fighting for him.” Chihiro declared despite gaining some ire from Kazuichi. “We have to even if he gives up. I refuse to lose a friend to nothing.”

“Y-You’re right. I’m sorry for saying those stupid things as I only thought about myself and what we could gain from his death and the peace he could find, but there are other ways to guarantee peace.”

“That’s the smartest thing that you’ve ever said.” Nagito said quietly.

“Well, thank-HEY!”

Chihiro chuckled.

“Hey! What are you-”

Another round of camaraderie and good will but how long would the smiles go? How long would they have to keep tracing the same lines in the sand? How much long did they have to feign this hollow happiness? This hollowness of theirs’? Wasn’t it enough to lose everything and wallow forever in the recesses of despair? Why was despair so bad when it benefitted all?

“DON’T YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU, MAKOTO NAEGI!!?”

Furious droplets escaped from the sides of Byakuya’s reddening eyes and while his voice was becoming brutally stuffed up in the pockets of his mouth. His throat dryer than any desert but facing the terror of losing love to despair and not worrying about the end of the world.

Why should they worry about The Fall when they were failing each other? When they were ripping and firing the last shots at moving targets, and not landing anything except wasting more and more precious time.

“DON’T YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE T-TRIED TO TELL YOU…THAT I WANT YOU TO LIVE FOR US, FOR YOU AND FOR US ALL; BUT YOU REFUSE TO LISTEN! You…refuse life and only seek death. Are you trying to atone for Kirigiri’s death? She won’t come back no matter how much you kill yourself or hurt inside. Yes, we lost her, but not her determination.”

“B-Byakuya…I…”

“I don’t want you to die and no one does either. We have to live together in the sinking ship of despair but we are the sole light of this miserable world. We are the gem that keeps shining in the roughest mines…we are SEES.”

With a loosening grip, Naegi rested his small hands on top of Byakuya’s.

“I’m sorry then. I’m sorry for this…I hate my egocentric tendencies and how it guilts you all.”

“You’re so obstinate, all the damn time. It’s quite a bother but, you are more than welcome to continue because I plan on being there for you; We all are.”

Byakuya shook his head.

“I love you, Makoto Naegi and while love doesn’t solve everything, it can make the journey less tedious and arduous. This I know because I too, was left in the void because I thought it was the best way to hide all my doubts and troubles all the way.”

“Byakuya…everyone…”

If it was easy then they would all have found the secrets hidden at the deepest reaches of space with light years separating it all and the exploding supernovae that spread the space with bright gases and light. Light that spun around a single love, a single way to end The Fall and a way to decide to live or simply exist as a zombie; And Naegi’s choice was murky like the sea but, with a chance, he’d take the best way to live.

Whatever they needed to do, and whatever came before or after…

“Do you hear it?”

“What?”

And with an echo of sounds, the bell rung in quick succession, drawing out the last note.

“The Fall…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artists listened to: Do As Infinity, Monni and Youhna


	30. The Fall Continues

Naegi put his hands together and hoped that somehow this was a terrible dream-a waking nightmare, maybe? The Fall would happen and all because that Hajime wanted it, but what purpose lurked in desiring the end of humanity? Why wouldn’t it halt? The procession of bells rang in his ears and as much as he stuffed pillow after pillow over his heard, the sound continued relentlessly.

Why had Hajime let him live?

Why would it matter if Naegi died? Yes, it would matter because there was something to prove and something to lose in it.

Could he somehow be granted the serenity to face what The Fall could bring forth?

No, he couldn’t and without stomaching, the emptiness of his stomach fell before his feet and he doubled over, crushing his chest in the process, almost mixing the vomit with his tears.

Was everything worthless now?

Was finding his Persona, not worth much now?

Was fighting those shadows not worth anything, either? What mattered in the world? Would love be the driving force but even regardless of that, Naegi highly doubted it. The suspicions were too deep and somehow, letting it go would be terrible and not just for his sake, but people like Byakuya and even Komaru.

“A-Are you okay?”

“Chihiro…I didn’t hear you. I’m okay…I just felt sick, that’s all.”

“I wanted to come back and tell you, that I couldn’t find much about this “Fall” but what I do know, and what you gave me insight to believe in, is that, we have to approach this with not feelings but rationally…at least I think?”

Naegi bravely smiled, stiffening up.

“I don’t blame you for thinking that, but it’s up to me…”

“Don’t go alone, again. Don’t because of-”

“You mean, Byakuya, right? I know what he means to me, but this is more than he knows.”

“Makoto, you mean too much to us-”

“But I caused all of this, didn’t I? If it wasn’t for Fuyuhiko betraying us and…I hate to think what else, he meant to do. I was a fool to believe that we could finally end the Dark Hour and that my appearance back here, only made it worse-but why did I come back? Was I guilty of something? That’s an easy answer that I can’t get around.”

Glum and down, he was, Chihiro tried to hide her own feigned smile, but why bother wasting the energy to wallow more? Yet, Makoto wished to wallow further in, further out.

“I did dreadful things, and abandoned a lot of people that needed me, but being here and helping you all-has really been the highlight of my life and besides, I can’t die or let anyone down because it would be my greatest unhappiness.”

“Makoto, I’m sorry.”

“No, **I am**.”

Chihiro moved uncomfortably.

“Don’t worry, I intend to follow Byakuya’s instructions and somehow, we’ll follow through with anything that happens.”

Chihiro’s face lit up; She was certainly a string of lights-Christmas lights brightened up so much that the neighborhood could be astonished by it all.

She was easily breakable, though, easily taken apart by malice, by pain.

“Then, I guess, there was another reason, you’re here, right?”

“Y-Yes. It isn’t just about you but rather Byakuya-senpai.”

“He’s summoning us, isn’t he? He must have a plan. He must.”

Without wrapping it all up, Christmas couldn’t be heavier in Naegi’s mind and while the memories all rolled back, he frantically searched for his sister’s face. What was she doing now? What was she feeling and where was the blame laying on?

Naegi knew that this Fall had to be stopped, and he’d do it as a team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late newish chapter. It's short but it's building up for something greater. I also beat Persona 5 recently :D


	31. My Harmony Of The World

“He’s contacted us.” Byakuya’s voice was dripping with heaviness, and then, did Naegi falter- Hajime found them? He recalled the moments after and before Kirigiri’s death and it struck him more, and his knees wobbled down and Chihiro didn’t realize, but with a quick snatch…

“Nagito.” Naegi painfully muttered.

“Always here for you, Makoto.”

And without reeling back, Nagito’s thin and warm finger caressed the finer points of Naegi’s jaw, almost drawing more to him and painting a better picture than what was happening. What was forming. Why was Nagito so insisted in the love that never existed between them? Why did he feel so familiar and inviting? Was he someone Naegi knew?

“Regardless of what we must do, Togami-senpai!” Kazuichi was found yelling, almost pounding the table where the notes and maps were sprawled over top, and they just were fodder for the ground-nothing more and yet, there was a meticulous way of doing things with Byakuya and so even this was yearned and prepared for.

Why?

Byakuya’s eyes were outshined by the pressing of his glasses so near to the only emotion that he could sustain himself; and what was that? What was Byakuya hiding now? Naegi hadn’t been alone with his boyfriend in the longest time and there had been reasons why, but in the end, he longed, even perhaps needed to be with Byakuya and enjoy life again. Enjoy what time he had left…

What?

“I don’t give a damn what he wanted! Even an idiot like myself, can see this is a trap!”

“Then, don’t go.” Byakuya’s reply was curt and even cruel, but this wasn’t a game that could easily be played on another day-this was the real life, the real death that could end the world, and yet, losing so much and gaining so little proved to be the worst medicine to swallow the hardest.

“Don’t put yourself on the line, if you do not wish to die.”

“W-Why-”

“I’m not asking you to die, Kazuichi Souda, but I am asking if you want to save the world, and only you can decide if you wish to do so.”

“I don’t mind it.” Nagito pipped up, always having the same unreadable grin on his face, and yet, laid on, piles of emotions were all gone, and it was impossible for such a person to exist, but here, he stood, ready to fight against the hell of the end of the world.

“You’re fucking insane, Nagito.” Kazuichi snapped.

“If, it means, pleasing Makoto.”

“I don’t have a problem with putting my life on the line, but, I wanna take it to heart that, my life matters.”

“Good answer, Makoto! You found the value in your life, that we’ve been telling you.” Nagito’s grin transformed into more sinister fleeting memories, that had Naegi gripped in apprehension.

“Shut up! Shut up, Nagito!”

“KAZUICHI!”

“Tell me a good reason why…I shouldn’t…shouldn’t…” The tightened hands dug into Nagito’s shoulder and while, it felt perplexing that Kazuichi could act in this manner and although, Naegi knew no violence would be taken in, he felt offended to his core. No one needed to fight on his behalf, and he was exhausted from everyone doing it-Byakuya was certainly shielding him from the worst, so, why did Naegi feel the absolutely worse?

“Will you kill me, instead? Would that make you happy and will you make Makoto cry?”

“Kazuichi…P-Please, don’t…because all life matters, even Nagito’s-even if I don’t get him, entirely, it is worth something to not only me but Kirigiri, too. Why else would she do what she did?”

Naegi had found himself, and was threatening the bones that trembled and jumped out of his skin, with tales of unforgettable eternities that were envisioned in a life outside of this-a life, with the happiness intact, with his heart no longer worn on the sleeve and now, he could take it, he could embrace it.

He found himself and no longer did he need to know more about Kirigiri or anyone else, for what was granted was relief and he didn’t have to rely one everyone to grapple onto his own problems and the words, the sentences of Byakuya strung together perfectly, weaving more into a coherent narrative.

“Kazuichi, let Nagito down, and listen to me, closely, please, everyone also.” The strain was breaking Naegi’s vocal cords and yet, he had to push through the pain for happiness to arrive. “I’m not asking anyone to put their lives at risk, but, at the end of the day, we have to summon the courage to face the inevitable, but it doesn’t mean that we can’t mold it into a future without The Fall; And yes, Fuyuhiko lied to us, yet, it was a fresh betrayal that made sense. Let’s save the world for not only others but ourselves, too.”

“Makoto, bravo!”

“Hey, shut up!” Kazuichi’s venom was enough to slice open old wounds, but with a landing so sharp, Nagito took care to straighten up the disturbance that Kazuichi had caused.

“No, don’t thank me, Nagito, thanks to all of you, but I’ve been incredibility stupid and even downright silly to think that I wouldn’t shoulder the blame of my own actions here. The Dark Hour exists because of me, and I’ll do everything in my grasp, to shake the foundation and destroy The Fall.”

“Makoto, you don’t-”

A smile, a genuine feeling that lacked sorrow, and even then, Naegi could see the concern growing in Byakuya’s eyes.

“I promise to fix my life and make it up to my sister, after this, and I want you, Byakuya Togami to be there with me.”

“Whatever you want, Makoto Naegi.”

And for the first moments, Makoto felt relieved, almost taken into the sincerity, but more pressing matters affected more of the situation than he knew, but hoping, at least, they would put their lives on that line and save their own souls.

They had to, they had to be part of it with Makoto, and they would do so, he knew so.


	32. I'll Face Death

 

Makoto stood on the edge of valuing his life and the lives of his friends, but nothing could prepare them for the moments of ringing bells that were nonstop in their dreams and waking hours. His opposite side was Hajime and Fuyuhiko of Kuma but, they were non-negotiable in their dealings and desires, and yet, Makoto and his friends were on the way to stop this. To halt this ‘The Fall’ and, yet, he was apprehensive about what should ultimately be done for killing someone wasn’t so clear-cut and not filled with attachments. The strings were there and if he wanted to live and wanted to take life by the hand…

Hajime was expressionless or maybe there was more hidden under that mystery? But Fuyuhiko was brimming with pride and despite the deceit that gave the S.E.E.S the reason to fight. To win against the ultimate fate: Death.

Could they possibly face that?

“You’re kidding me…” Kazuichi said breaking the mold but he wasn’t silly or being pretension in the slightest because they all knew and wished not to.

“Everyone.” Byakuya ordered gesturing his Evoker to his head. “This isn’t the final battle, but it is...”

“You don’t have to say, Byakuya as we all know it, but maybe, this doesn’t have to end in tragedy,” Makoto replied optimistically, but whatever chance could be accomplished all had to happen now. Right now.

The chorus of Evokers shone through the moon’s light and while they all directed them to their heads, Makoto hesitated. His hand at his holster and yet, the Evoker was quiet. No summoning Personas but, it would happen sooner than later.

“We don’t have to do this. Please.”

“You think discourse will happen between us when our goals are in direct opposition to each other?” Hajime retorted, slamming his hands on his thighs.

“I just want to understand why-why you would wish for death, want to die this badly.”

“Why, isn’t death natural? Isn’t death the--”

“Cut the bullshit!” Byakuya yelled steadying his grip. “You know your grandiose speeches doesn't work here and whatever you’re doing-death or otherwise, it’s utter nonsense.”

“Byakuya.” Makoto whispered.

“I am with Makoto, and I’ll be damned if anything happens-this death shit is way over my head.” Kazuichi spat.

“I’m here, too.” Chihiro squeaked.

“I suppose if Makoto is doing this as well, I’ll follow him.” Nagito said quietly, also mysterious and yet, as the choir of voices rang out into the night sky.

“PERSONA!!”


	33. Martyr

“SHIT! MAKOTO! CHIHIRO!” Kazuichi shouted as his body barreled backward and while his Evoker was reverberating with the shine of the evaporating Persona, Makoto couldn’t do more for him other than angrily and obstinately hold his position. His position that was strategically placed by Byakuya although, the plan wasn’t succeeding as they were all on the defensive still Makoto had hope and that hope was what Nagito wanted, right? Hope wouldn’t help them here, only luck. Luck…

“PERSONA!”

More voices but it wasn’t from the S.E.E.S members but Hajime and even then, his pseudo Persona seemed completely different but, with a strike and clash, it was a stalemate.

“Goddamn it! You won’t…even think of…why it matters to die. Don’t you want to LIVE!?” Makoto screamed putting the Evoker back at his temple. “Why must we all suffer for your own pain!? I don’t want to die…I don’t want...”

“And yet, your arrival here was destined. The Dark Hour has always gone on without you and now, let The Fall resume in you.” Hajime’s voice was quite ominous if a bit bland, but what really struck Makoto was the way it felt so familiar. The Fall?

“W-What!”

“No need to talk anymore.”

Why did the constant struggle mean anything other than what they wanted? The Pseudo Persona reappeared and as Makoto shuffled his own collection of Personas in his mind but constantly, he found himself locked in eternal combat with Hajime.

He couldn’t even…even bear to see the beaten the S.E.E.S, and even worse, the defeat in their shining eyes but why did it have to be this way? Was this what Hajime ultimately wanted?

“I’m not dying and yet, I have too much to live for...Wait for me, Komaru as I will make it right.” He trailed off hopeful that things could change if the smiles could return and the time before their parents’ suicides would be struck off; But he had the courage to transform and even if it wasn’t totally serious, he had his boyfriend Byakuya to even the intelligent Chihiro backing them off.

Why was this ragtag team family? Why was it, love? Familial love?

“If we plan on dying, it’s better to stop you.” The remark was golden and yet, combating the fatigue in him, the plan had to be decisive and precise which Byakuya was counting on, and only Makoto could deliver.

“I don’t care if people want to die! Living is greater than dying!”

Examining the chaos, he saw the rest of the S.E.E.S members hold their own despite their bruised faces and steely expressions.

“Stay focused, Makoto!” Byakuya’s curt voice balanced in Makoto’s mind and while it was the first, it certainly wasn’t the only one and as more chimed in, the choice was clearer. Clarity had shown him and with a lot more resolve, Makoto stood up more determined.

“PERSONA!”

Makoto flipped around his Evoker and then casually if perfectly clashed further against Hajime.

“YOU DON’T THINK, DO YOU, THAT WE WILL LOSE!”

“Stupid boy.”

Fury struck Makoto and with heavier footsteps digging in, a sense of foreboding stuck, and he staggered as if the real time wasn’t enough. As if time flowed endlessly. No constraint and yet, the feeling could be mutual.

Facing himself.

Facing himself.

“MAKOTO!”

“MAKOTO!”

“MAKOTO!”

_The power of the Wild Card is in you…what path will you choose?_

Wait, wasn’t that the voice of the attendant in the Velvet Room? Why? Sure, this Wild Card business was true in that place, but what path could he walk in? Why was this a game to be played?

But he, Makoto Naegi, was dying, wasn’t he? He felt the overwhelming spring of blood gushing out but why was Hajime so persistent in trying to kill Makoto? What did it have to do with The Fall anyhow? Did they need a sacrifice or worse, a martyr?

“PERSONA!”

“MAKOTO!”

 


	34. Wings of Death

If the Evoker was real…tangible to kill instead of summoning and confronting the terror of death, then would it be easier to stand for the moment? Despite, the gushing blood from his mouth, seeping through his teeth but the desperation was the worst he’d ever known and even if he could feel it more, would it cease to be important in his mind? In the very part of his Persona?

Dashing forward despite the agony that should have crippled him, the Evoker came up once again and shooting himself in the temple, the Persona Gabriel of the Priestess Arcana, with overarching wings and a sword in hand.

“YOU DARE USE THAT AGAINST ME, NAEGI!?” Hajime countered with his own unfamiliar and abstract Persona and like before, the sparks of bangs and clashes ran like tears in Makoto’s vision and Hajime’s.

Why was crying necessarily wrong?

Why was it introduced late in the fight?

All the surrounding pandemonium came to them, their resolves and unequally worrisome boundaries all too revealing but only being alive wasn’t good enough. Wasn’t perfect enough but what was?

“Makoto!” Chihiro screamed being knocked back by the force of Hajime’s Persona, the winds blowing around and causing a maelstrom though Makoto remained in the eye, obstinately holding on.

“Are you enough?” His voice was tender but there was confidence in there although the situation felt transformed and as Hajime stood posed. The eyes quiet and yet determined but what was the meaning to do here? Did Byakuya lead them to their deaths? No, no one had to die with their Personas but with time ticking away, it became abstract and distracting.

“HAJIME!” The Evoker twirled around Makoto’s fingers as more shots were fired and reaching their target to maim that hand, blood being the recipient. The silence was more than he could handle but with sewed up lips, that had been overtaken by a pride. A sense of death shining in the light.

Would darkness be the order of the day?

Tears rolling and yet, the choir of starvation rung in his eyes, and that propelled him onward even if the fatigue would accompany him later but now? Now in this desperation, more bullets flew and struck his arm but the now could be counted on and with his own slashes, he came to blows with Hajime, the Evoker on Makoto’s fingertips.

“HAJIME!”

The storm reflecting in the shining tears that threaten the own life that he kept in check.

“Is that how you wanna die!? I know you won’t stop-”

“Kill me. I will honor that death for you.” Hajime cracked taking a hold of Makoto’s hands before placing the Evoker to his own temple.

“No! I mean I have no choice but to allow death to overtake you.”

“If you do, then The Fall is complete.”

“NO!”

“Become death, become The Fall.”

“I won’t. I have-”

Panic. Chaos. Sorrow all melting on the tongue of Makoto and yet, with some nerves left, holding his own gut, the Evoker was tangible finally.

It was realized.

The storm receding and all the worn and battered faces, all concerned and exhausted but wanting to know, wanting to reach out those hands were there to witness the very end of their lives. The despair of death.

“MAKOTO!”

“I love you, MAKOTO!”

Byakuya. How unlike him but as a smile overwhelmed him, the senselessness of dying felt like the reality that must have been realized.

And like before, Nagito’s own Persona Alice rushed in, shielding Makoto but despite this, there was a change, a colossal spark of metamorphosis.

Makoto rushed up to his feet, wobbling before doubling and screaming piercing the very fabric of The Fall looming on them. “Makoto…” Chihiro brushed a few tears away before being wrapped in the transformation of Makoto.

They all were.


	35. Kingdom of Thieves

Thinking twice and blinking into the void, Makoto was steadfast in his principles but with the glow of the swirls around him, and the Evoker thrown against his head, he was sure of nothing in this moment. Not sure of anything more than the rhythm of his livid heart.

How did he exist? How did the stillness of his breath mean more with the tears springing up from the edges of his eyes?

How could he say no?

“HAJIME!”

Echoing and yet, suddenly crisp but like all he could sense, he was one. He was the death that would blanket this world but maybe if he didn’t exist. Maybe if he didn’t try so hard so why couldn’t it be simpler? Hands were clashing and slashing through the air as the Evoker banged harder against his forehead, drawing the blood to gush further from his wound.

“Makoto. You are death. You are the personification of the end. _The Fall_.”

“I refuse to believe that.”

“How did it happen? How did death come to you? How did it dwell? I won’t say.”

“PERSONA!”

As if Makoto really thought as flashes of bullets rang out more but with some luck and reluctance, pushing on was the hardest thing to think twice about yet, it could be achieved however the fear could grip him.

It could have the strangle hold it desired, but this frail body would achieve the impossible and all because he believed.

The Personas struck each other, and Makoto took the opportunity caused in the chaos with a new-found belief, taking a hold of Hajime’s hands and drawing him near. The imagined wings that Makoto found faith in was enough to shatter the imagine he had of the Kuma member.

“…”

“This is it.”

A dream was emerging and soon, he could grasp it and like with those wings, he was soaring inside, and a punch split the air as the Personas disappeared seamlessly.

The contact was enough to shatter those wings.

Those wings that he relied on but no more.

So free and joining the end.

Joining The Fall that he fought so hard to kill was now growing in him.

He was death and death would be the reflection of the world.

“MAKOTO!”

The amalgamation of voices wasn’t catching the ear of Makoto anymore and whatever he thought was never mind. It was the end.

It was the connection that he had sought and whatever had been desired were the fruition of another day, a day without death.

“YOU IDIOT!”

It didn’t come from Hajime but Byakuya, and it was pure fury and aching his chest as the blood was the lifetime Makoto wanted.

“You still haven’t learned, have you? You’re needed-I love you, Makoto Naegi. **I LOVE YOU**! Stop with this nonsense-you’re not death-no one will die now. No one including you.”

“B-Byakuya…”

Eyes shot open and Makoto clashed in his mind what could have been done but with a simple gesture-the kiss brought reality shooting back and the serious wound now inhabiting his body.

And he fell gracefully in the arms of his boyfriend-with the squall calming.

The squall that had Hajime passed out.

“Sure, we’ll die later but later is later and I intend to spend the rest of my life with you, so no more of this nonsense.”

“B-Byakuya. Was I being foolish?”

“You were, my sweet Makoto.”

Eyes plastered as the blood soaked his cheeks, and briefly, he could love freely, be it now or ever.

“Thank you for…”

“When you love someone…however cliched it could be, you do what you can for that person.”

“You’ve grown soft, Byakuya Togami.”

“I say that the blame lies on you.”

“And you wouldn’t have it any other way, right?”

“Yes.”

And an oath was taken then, an oath that Makoto couldn’t have said no to because it was about the life before the end, and after The Fall, as it would never occur, they’d end it here. An oath that he’d love forever more, like that, he was satisfied that nothing could ever embrace him again.


	36. Sky Was The Limit

The sky was the limit and yet, tracing the fabric of his hospital gown as the knowledge and flashes of battles raged behind his closed eyelids; But he had become a regular patient here now taking in the light breeze shooting through his messy hair and there he studied his boyfriend fast asleep in the chair with arms crossed.

“Makoto.”

“Byakuya…I’m sorry for it all.”

“Makoto.”

Mumbling and half dazed Byakuya’s eyes flickered from off and on till the nodding off was permanent and Makoto could take into the facets of Byakuya’s relaxed mouth.

“You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself.”

Makoto perked up upon recognizing the voice yet wasn’t dreaming forbidden? Wasn’t the wings that he accosted been a mistake? What had occurred in those moments with Hajime and why wings at all? Makoto’s fists balled briefly before releasing. Although he felt undeserving to the ethereal emotion creeping onto him and taking over briefly, he was still chosen. Did the Persona grant him this wish?

Did they see his endless looping defeat as pity?

“Chihiro.”

Could Persona even sense those complexities?

The door quietly squeaked closed and Makoto realizing that he was awake in this dream-lucidity wasn’t quite a fit for him, but the expectations were going forever in his mind even if it felt breathtaking.

Breathtaking and so wanting to figure that seamless caress but going on forever wasn’t possible, it never was until those were the only words escaping his chapped lips.

It wasn’t anything but to him, it was everything.

Cursing wasn't new yet renewing the momentum was happenchance again. Happenchance.

"I'm going to give you gray hair soon." He remarked. "Or maybe I've done that already. Why, Byakuya? Why everything? If I'm death does that mean that I will bring the world to the brink or worse eliminate the life I've always sought? The life that you all have shown me to be precious. I don't know anymore. I don't. Please help me reconsider my heart."

The fury in Hajime's gaze was terrifying and tempting to replicate although it could be the way in Makoto's case the refusal to be anything more than the conclusion that he yearned for.

"I can't keep doing this to you and everyone. Please forgive me, Byakuya. Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! Yes, I'm alive. :D


	37. Call Me, Oh Death

“Hey! Makoto!” Kazuichi yelled as soon as Makoto emerged from the school’s gate and while it was wonderful to be treasured, the lasting expressions weren’t enough to ease his aching body. His body that meant for death and sooner he’d bring it, the best it would be easier to acknowledge.

“Kazuichi. Thank you.”

“Glad you’re out, Makoto. I mean, you practically started living there.”

“Don’t be so crass,” Nagito said uncharacteristically harsh as if breaking the immersion of his humanity but even the dazed looks weren’t enough to persuade Kazuichi, whom only stepped aside briefly clutching his own bandaged arm.

“You got hurt, too.” Makoto reacted quietly with a sympathetic gaze.

“Nah, Makoto,” Kazuichi said retracting that arm to clutch firmly Makoto’s shoulder. “Can’t expect us not to be hurt after all that.”

Those wings.

Would he need them again?

Could he summon the bravery in what his heart called into?

Makoto half smiled relying on the clutch tensely but with an underlying respite, he couldn’t be more grateful that storm was only, if barely clearing up but it never meant that it couldn’t be woken again but he could count on his Persona and the team; yet It was a terrible sentiment that he couldn’t retreat far from the restraints of his unconvinced mind and if he continued to be in the hospital would it be enough to make up for it?

“Nagito, thank you.”

“Hey! Why are you thanking Komaeda? He has only-”

“He is part of our team and while, I can’t say more other than we’ll be late!”

“SHIT!” Kazuichi screamed bolting straight while more students were converging and even entering the same space ahead but Makoto could only stay, refrained by the headaches plaguing him.

“Nagito. What I really wanted to say was,” Makoto’s only transformation was the ending of his upper lips into a half-sullied frown. “I know what you want. You’re truly the death, we’re not seeking. The Death Arcana…”

“Good play Makoto Naegi.”

“That’s not it either-please give us more time than this, please. We can show you how much we’d stand against your death.” A plea, however metaphorizing against Nagito’s unnerving eyes wasn’t destined to be. “I know what those wings mean and I know what you do too. You’re the true death, I refuse to believe in.”

“I’ll give you until Christmas Eve to decide on the bliss filled ignorant life or the dread of mortality.”

Ah, Christmas was revving up and even though December would be entering the midpoint, no snow was falling now, at least, maybe because the sky didn’t feel that it would be better to die at eve than to have its forsaken tears on these grounds.

“Thank you for this chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music listened to: Hatsukoi by Utada, and Boku wa Tori ni Naru by Hitomi Kuroishi (Code Geass)


	38. Lone Prayer

It was unspoken but with the tide of snow seizing the very air, so suffocation was a real possibility. The real danger that Makoto wished would have been just one but with words unraveled, it was a time to rejoice in chance or maybe in blissful ignorance? What would be the choice that determined the well being of the world, of this town?

What about Hajime? What about Fuyuhiko?

Striking a sudden sadness, the light flashed before vanishing under unfamiliar change. A thought of eternity.

“What…do we do?” For a reason and rhyme, Kazuichi was caught in the labyrinth of seemingly adventures and decisions that weren’t so easily taken by force. What should they do? Why Makoto? Why any of this? Why did death have to harbor in him so?

He had lost his parents, Komaru, Kirigiri and now, himself. The pail of uncertainty just played in the way it wanted but the members of S.E.E.S weren’t so easily deterred, right? And yet, nothing was falling into place just only goodbyes and worst of all the future’s destruction.

Self-doubt was natural and yet, clinging to hopelessness wasn’t going to solve any pieces that he once believed in. So, thank yous to Fuyuhiko for bringing his deception to light and even, even, it still stung. It was all left behind.

“We won’t survive, will we?”

“Don’t talk-”

“There’s no guarantee that Nagito won’t-”

“You know better, Chihiro but the thing we must calculate and even bring into the equation is the fact that we know 1. Our enemies, Kuma, Fuyuhiko and Nagito, 2. That we can’t under or over estimate them for it will be our folly, indeed and lastly, what role Makoto will play.” Byakuya said directly and coldly but it too, was necessary as they all struggled.

“So we wait until they strike us!? What about getting at them first!?”

“Souda, we cannot go as the saying goes “Go in guns a blazing” otherwise, how will our plan succeed? How will any of it mean anything to you? It matters to Makoto.”

“P-Plan! You have one, Togami-san?”

“Yes, but it’s daring, bold and incredibility safe. Safe and predictable and yet, we should strive to keep it that way. I refuse to let Kuma or even one of you get hurt or die again at my watch. I’m the leader here and while it’s safer to assume that it can continue that way, I need you, Souda, not to act recklessly. Not be an embarrassment to our team. You have to control your impulses or else, there’s no possibility of winning, or even attempting a victory.”

“I don’t get it-”

“Kazuichi. He’s right. Playing it safe when Kuma has the cards and Nagito is wandering about…and him being of the Death Arcana and having Alice makes the fight even worse for us.”

Makoto glanced up from his slumped position, but the explosion was already tearing at them and with some hesitation, his voice was completely overwhelmed by the urge to break down but that wasn’t him. That wasn’t the goodbyes he promised himself.

“I don’t want to die.” Chihiro squeaked in a very gentle composition yet this even wasn’t enough to stray anyone, not wanting to die or worse forget the very changes in them. The very metamorphoses. The very smile that Makoto swung up with a lot of bravadoes was leaking through the caresses of a destiny-an unfair disadvantage.

“We all don’t,” Byakuya said cautiously as his hands remained fixed as if he was the gargoyles protecting Notre Dame and himself. He was paralyzed but who would admit that fault? “We either fight or die alone. There’s no other option and logically, it would be better to be that acceptance of the fate we sowed. But we’ve never been the group to avert danger, right?”

“Byakuya…”

“Yes, Makoto. We need you more than ever as you’ll drag both Nagito and Hajime out. You’re the bait-”

“WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!? Don’t you love him? Don’t you think that’s selfish for you to ask him to…” Ringing was the sprinkles of tears floating around Kazuichi’s cheek.

“Don’t get me wrong, Souda, I ask him because I DO love him and want him to survive beyond us. He is the one that will…”

“You’re being egotistic again, Byakuya. You’re…asking for me to die…?”

“No, I would never as I merely wish for your hope to not be extinguished by Kuma and The Fall.”

Clutching the sudden pounding in his hands, Makoto found himself wrapping the life of his’ against Byakuya’s and while the group did flinch, Byakuya handled it coolly despite choking slightly.

“You have every right to, Makoto. You have every right to…”

“No. No.” Makoto’s migraine was flipping the very nerves to overdrive but with a reluctance, he drew in Byakuya’s breath to his neck. “I will do what is owed and I expect everyone to fight bitterly, too, however the plan calls for it.”

“But being the bait, Makoto.”

“I know it bothers you, Kazuichi but, do you have any other plan than this? I love Byakuya Togami as I love you all even in the short duration we’ve been all together, I can’t see ourselves dying to Nagito. That’s no reason to express more than rage, more bravado and I’m doing this for us, doing it for you all and so I ask as, Makoto Naegi, as myself, to humbly accept whatever plan is being brewed along with acknowledging the fight we’re going towards.”

Debris of perpetrated silence was stolen and for the longest mile, Makoto was the very courageous lion he’d hope that he’d be. He was if anything more than the fool but the whole Arcana of Personas. He was the very malleable Makoto Naegi.

“I guess if Makoto is in, I’m in and that’s because I’ll protect him if you can’t do your job, Togami-san.”

Overstretching his arm behind his head, Kazuichi avoided the expressive and determined looks emitting from the resolve that once was bleak as the fire warmed kicking up the wildfires of instances of not despair but hope.

“You have to commit fully, Kazuichi.”

“Didn’t I say it already? I’m his best friend and I gotta watch out for him.”

“That is just you, Kazuichi Souda.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Makoto. What about you Chihiro?”

A very frightened if withdrawal came emanating from Chihiro’s subtle if striking eyes.

“I wanna be scared, I wanna run but I can’t help but be braver than ever and I want to help Byakuya and Makoto. I want to be of use again.”

“Chihiro.”

“Makoto,” Chihiro contorted the very essence of a body, a will, a will to power. “I will also do it for myself. I will also do it for S.E.E.S and everyone here but mostly for me. I want to always be useful.”

“You are, Chihiro. You are.”

“Then it’s settled and now, I can begin with the procedures leading to a victory against _death_ , against The Fall.”   

“I’m all ears.” Kazuichi motioned slinging his arms to his sides.

“Yeah, Byakuya. We’re all ears.” Makoto got in the last word, edgewise though being the last days ahead, despite winter break here, the possibility of a decision was present and one they all could make with good conscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music listened to: My Testimony from P3 The Movie, Lone Prayer from Shoji Meguro and Shin Megami Tensei Persona, and With The Stars And Us from Persona 5 by Lyn


	39. First Love

Bracing for the impact, Makoto snuggled against his flippant jacket but as the mindless days wandered on, the inactivity of SEES got to him. If there was no dream, no mortality then why impose it on them? Why give the immortality to those that didn’t deserve it? That _The Fall_ couldn’t reclaim?

Voices were stagnant as he staggered thoroughly to the grain of tears forming in his body.

There was no divine intervention and no way to keep the cold from him yet, nipping further on, he failed to take the hands back. Take them back inside his gloves as if the cold was the warmth for him. As if it kept his bones from chattering.

“Byakuya.”

“Makoto. Are you really ready tonight?” The sorrow was playing on but disguised by the subtle lash of irony. “I can’t-” An out of character pose as Byakuya clutched the edges of Makoto’s sleeves. How did Byakuya get that way? Sure, they hadn’t spent much time together but tingling on, Makoto knew that he couldn’t live this way. He couldn’t live without Byakuya or anyone. Couldn’t live in this world.

Could Makoto give any more?

“I don’t-”

“Isn’t that your idea?”

And dashing onwards, Makoto leaned onto Byakuya’s proud lips but there were bittersweet as if a farewell was in place, so did Byakuya not believe that Makoto would live? Of course not, as even he didn’t either. Why should he survive with the remnants of death lingering in his body?

“Then, we’ll make an oath.”

“O-Oath.”

Makoto gasped touching the very fine lips that had embraced Byakuya’s and staggered.

“Yes, oath, Makoto Naegi. Oath to my b-boyfriend.” Byakuya exclaimed rising against his chest, rising against Makoto’s and without a sudden if inexplicable instance, the kiss erupted harder.

Quickly.

Easier.

“Byakuya. I do love you and this is the only way. I’m prepared, but are you?”

“No.” Frankly.

Frankly and hurtful.

“Byakuya Togami. Please. Listen. To. Me.  You may have proposed this plan but I’m willing to undertake it, even so, you must be committed to it like you are with me. Committed to the end and reckoning that will occur when we regret Nagito’s offer. I may not love the idea of facing what’s inside but to fix the misgivings and lack of judgments in my life and in others’, I find that it’s mine alone to take in the end. And besides,” Makoto tilted his chin slowly. “I couldn’t do it without you and SEES. I love you and I’ll happily come back to you and to the oath we’re partaking in.”

“This oath.”

Hitting a falsetto in his voice, Makoto’s mind backtracked to his sister and how he’d save her and rectify her imprisonment. He’d find a way to take SEES out to lunch, their many memories and while he could grin at the many fits and light fights that would erupt at the lunch table which didn’t make the transition to high school boy to Persona user then finally savior of the world fine. It was downright terrifying and he had been accused of this mess thus serving his life to The Fall and it's destruction. It's inevitable demise.

It wasn’t school that dragged them together but a life, purpose, destiny. A destiny of love and faithfulness.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music listened to Hatsukoi and Chikai by Hikaru Utada


End file.
